Fine Leave me
by Revenge of the Blondes
Summary: What if Bella got angry instead of depressed? What if instead of running after him she went to get on the next flight to Volterra to join the Volturi? That is exactly what Bella does. Will Edward ever find out? Or will they both live lonely forever? R
1. Prologue: Unwanted

**Prologue: Unwanted**

**AN: I am not even going to try to recreate the leaving scene so this story starts out after she is left alone in the forest. Here we go!**

**_Bella's Point of View_**

This can't be happening. I stared at the spot he disappeared to. Edw- He loved me. Didn't he? No, I was just a toy. He never wanted me. They never wanted me. I can't believe I let them string me along!

I actually thought they cared about me. I furiously turned around and marched back into the house. As I walked into the house I looked around searching for the notepad so I could write to Charlie, tell him I was going to Rene's down in Jacksonville. Not that I was planning on going there. No, I am going somewhere that wants me. That truly wants me.

As I neared the notepad on the kitchen counter I noticed that it already had a note scrawled out on it.

_Charlie I've gone on a walk in the forest, be back soon._**(AN I know that's not what it said but it will just have to do.)**

I knew I hadn't written it. _HE_ wrote it. I took it off the pad and crumpled it up throwing it into the sink. After turning on the faucet I looked away back towards the paper. Making sure the faucet was off I started writing my own message.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I wish I had the courage to tell you this to your face but I don't. I'm going to Rene's to live with her. Thank you for your hospitality but I miss Rene too much. I have to go catch the flight now. Goodbye,_

Love your daughter Bella

It hurt me to know that I would be hurting Charlie but what other choice do I have? I was not going to continue living here. I couldn't, and I wouldn't. As much as I knew that Charlie and Rene wanted me I also knew Aro wanted me more. And right now that's all I need. I hadn't ever met Aro but from what I heard he wanted powerful vampires and I had potential right? Hopefully he would at least consider it.

I rushed up into my room and dumped the contents out of my backpack then as fast as I could I packed my backpack with only the bare essentials. Of course I wouldn't need most of it for much longer. They would turn me. I will make them.

Glancing around the room to make sure I grabbed everything I saw my scrapbook. I ran over to it and ripped the cover open. A gasp escaped my mouth as I noticed the first picture of… him… was gone. He took EVERYTHING from me! He left me with nothing.

This was only more motivation for me to leave. To escape this life I had loved I would choose to go to the one that scared me, one I had only heard about.

I hadn't even realized I was driving but the next thing I knew I was entering the Seattle airport. I was glad I had remembered my college funds so I would have money to pay for the tickets. I put my hair up and threw on a baseball cap and my sunglasses, I didn't want anyone recognizing me. Quickly I made my way to the ticket desk.

"One ticket to Volterra?" I asked the elderly lady behind the desk.

She politely answered, "what time sweetie?"

"When is the next flight out of here?"

She looked at the computer screen and looked up at me. "There is one leaving in half an hour down at terminal A-4, you won't have time to check in your luggage though."

I smiled at her. "I only have a carry on so that is fine. One ticket for the" I looked up at the clock, " 6 o'clock flight to Volterra please."

She smiled and nodded, then typed something on the computer and out popped a ticket.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Thank you dearie. Now you be safe, you hear?"

"Loud and clear."

I waved goodbye and walked towards the terminal, and the security checkpoint.

Once I got there I was told to take my shoes and belt along with any other metal material into a try and walk under the metal detector.

After I was cleared I gathered my stuff and walked over to the pay phone. I dialed the familiar number and waited.

"Hello this is the Swan Residence, we are not available at this moment but feel free to leave a message."

I wasn't sure if I was grateful or upset that Charlie wasn't home yet. I waited for the beep and started my message.

"Hi dad, it's Bella. I was calling to say goodbye, because I'm about to get on the plane. I am taking the 5:45 flight to Jacksonville just in case you wanted to know. I'll call once I get there. I love you dad, bye."

I had no clue what I was going to do because as soon as he finds out I wasn't on the plane I'll have to make up some story… I'll deal with that when the time comes.

_"All passengers taking flight A-4 please load plane now. All Passengers taking flight A-4 please load plane now."_

And that was my cue. I walked straight onto the plane and took my seat. The plane lifted off a little while after that and before I knew it the plane was in the air and I was drifting off to sleep.

"Would you like a pillow Ma'am?"

I looked up into the beautiful red eyes of the flight attendant. Red eyes… she's a VAMPIRE! "N-no th-thank yy-you" I looked at her nametag, "H-Heidi."

"May I ask why you are going to Volterra?" She seemed to be asking politely but I had a feeling there was another reason.

She was a vampire going to Volterra so she might be part of the Volturi. I decided I might as well tell her. "I am going there to meet Aro. There is some business I wish to discuss with him."

I saw something flash across her eyes, anger maybe? Ignoring it I listened to what she was saying. Her voice got harsher as she spoke. "How do _you_ know about Aro?"

"I know about you too. I must say I'm not a fan of eating humans myself."

Her eyes went black as she spoke. "Who told you? Will you follow me to the front?"

I thought for a moment. "Well that depends. Do you plan on killing me once we are up there? Or can you at least wait and let me speak to Aro and his brothers?"

"You want to become one of us?" she asked incredulously. "But why? You seem to be against the idea of living like us."

"I'm not that against it. I want to live with you. I want to be one of you because you may actually want me." She looked into my eyes before she continued.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened and I am sure we would love to have you." She looked pitiful.

"Don't pity me." I lowered my voice along with my head. "I'm not worth it."

She took one finger and lifted my chin. "Sure you are. There is something about you. I'm sure Aro will treasure you. And I don't say that often."

I smiled at her. "May I ask you something?" She warily nodded. "Why are you a flight attendant if your part of the Volturi?"

She looked around, almost embarrassed. "You know what we eat." I nodded then felt my eyes widen as I realized what she was saying.

"You're going to eat _all_ these humans!" I whispered in a harsh tone.

She nodded her head sadly. "They are quite delicious though, you should try one." She seemed to think for a second. "Well you will eventually."

I shook my head. "Nah, I wont eat humans when I'm a," I mouthed vampires incase anyone around us was listening. Not that it mattered, they would all be gone soon enough.

She laughed a beautiful laugh that was like chiming bells. I quickly threw my arms around my torso to hold it together from the pain that shot through me with the reminder of my past, of _them._ I couldn't handle it.

She was bewildered at my sudden reaction to my laughter. "I'm sorry!"

I looked up at her and tried to smile. "You didn't do anything. Sorry, please excuse my behavior. Why exactly did you laugh?"

"Only few of my kind have ever tried, and succeeded to live off of anything other than human blood."

I pretended to play stupid. "What do they live off of?"

Her face scrunched up as she spoke. "Animal blood."

"Is it alright if I choose to live like that?" I thought and rephrased my question and add, "with you."

Heidi just shrugged. "Ask Aro I suppose it's his decision, him, Marcus and Caius."

* * *

We continued talking for the rest of the plane ride and I had come to really like Heidi. Not as much as the other vampires I used to love but enough to call her my friend. Also we had decided that I would go with them to the castle and wait in what she called the lobby with Gianna, the receptionist. She didn't want me coming with her right away because it was feeding time and she said she would be upset if someone ate me.

I didn't pay attention as we headed to the Volturi's castle but I knew once we were there.

The lobby was a large room that was all white. I sat in one of the many chairs and watched everyone else follow through a large set of doors. Once everyone cleared I saw Heidi standing there. "I'll be back soon to come and get you. Wait here." I nodded and watched her shut the doors.

Within 5 minutes I heard screaming, and sobbing coming from a distance. What have I gotten myself into? What has _he_ gotten me into? I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was being lightly shaken. I opened my eyes and noticed I had been crying. Looking up I saw Heidi with a worried look on her face. "Are you alright?"

I just nodded.

She waited a moment then asked another question. "Are you ready?"

I gulped. "Yeah." She motioned for me to follow her and I did as I was told.

Once we went through the same set of door we went down quite a long hallway until we reached another set of doors, except these were intricately decorated with blood red. It made me shiver.

I looked at Heidi and she inclined her head towards the door telling me to go in. I opened the doors and was greeted by 3 men sitting in thrones.

The man in the center had a scary smile on his face and said, "What brings you to us, human?"

I gulped and took my chance. "I want to become one of you, vampire." It was rude but it didn't matter, either they turned me or they killed me. Either was a more pleasant option than living without _him_, without anyone wanting me. I couldn't handle this thought and crumpled under my own weight in front of them.

All three men looked at me, the man in the middle touched his brothers then he leaped out of his throne and advanced towards me.

**AN how was it? Good… bad? Review so I know whether or not to update! Hope you enjoyed!!**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning?

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning?  
****AN: I got reviews! Yay! Thank you to all who reviewed and I hope you like this chapter…!**

**_Bella's Point of View  
_**He was going to kill me. I shouldn't have even opened my mouth. But what was I supposed to do? Pretend everything was fine and continue living my life? Nope that wasn't going to happen. I made the right decision to come here. They might want me here, unlike my fake family.

I expected Aro to just attack me but instead when he was right in front of me he knelt down and looked into my watery eyes. "May I?" He gestured towards my hand.

That just confused me. "May you what?"

He laughed a small laugh then started explaining. "Do you know how vampires can have gifts?" he didn't continue so I nodded. "With my gift I can read every thought you have ever had simply by touching your hand."

I gasped a little and thought about Edw-his gift. It was so similar to Aro's. Would I repel Aro's gift as well? Or would it work? One way to find out. I lifted my hand and Aro gently grabbed it. He closed his eyes and was smiling but after a few moments his smile turned into a frown and he opened his red eyes.

"How are you doing that?" He sounded perplexed.

"Doing what?" One of his brothers called over.

"Well you see I cannot read a single thought of hers!" He almost sounded delighted.

"How is that possible?"

Aro seemed to ignore his brother. "I wonder if she could resist our other gifts… Jane?"

Suddenly I saw to things occur. The first thing was a little girl maybe 14 years of age step forward and grin at me. Next thing I knew Heidi screamed "NO!!" and jumped in front of me.

Heidi was on the ground in pain so I knelt down beside her, and fluttered my hands above her trying to figure out what was wrong. It was then I noticed that it was the little girl causing Heidi pain. I quickly scampered in front of Heidi blocking Jane's path to her.

I tried to firm my voice. "Knock it off. Now."

She laughed and turned her gaze towards me. She was grinning an evil grin until suddenly her grin stammered and became a scowl. "No. This can't be happening!"

Aro all of a sudden seemed cheery. "Oh this is splendid! Brothers we have another amazing talent! I want it! I say we shall turn her! All in favor?" He directed his question towards his brothers but I heard Heidi pipe up.

"Something has happened in her past she wishes to be part of the Volturi. I'm sure you could easily turn her and keep her for as long as she wants. I think it is a good idea to turn her."

"Thank you for your input Heidi. But I must say I'm shocked you have grown so found of a human." Aro pointed out.

Heidi laughed. "She won't be for much longer!" She turned to me and smiled. I smiled back knowing I was going to get what I came here for.

Aro nodded and turned you his brothers. "What is your say?"

One brother shrugged while the other said, "She will become a great asset to the Volturi." He then smiled at me. "Off to the 'changing room' you go!"

I laughed at his joke and followed a little parade of vampires out of this throne room.

Aro seemed to be quite thrilled when we stepped into the room to see a vampire already standing there. "Ah, Petunia, I'm so glad you could get here so fast on such short notice!"

"Anything for you Sir." She bowed her head then looked at me. I am to change her correct?"

I nodded as Aro said, "Yes Petunia, I believe that she will be a great addition to our Coven!" 'Petunia' nodded her head and walked over to me.

"Are you ready Miss?" Once again I could only nod. She then looked at Aro who also nodded. Next thing I knew she was walking up to me and leaned down as if she was going to kiss my neck.

I gasped in pain as her teeth dug in and the venom injected. Before I knew it, the fire was seeping through my veins and engulfed my whole body in fire. I couldn't tell what was happening with everyone else but I used all my energy to focus on not making a sound.

* * *

I didn't know how much time had passed but the fire slowly left my smaller body parts. I could here voices clearly but they didn't sound like they were near me.

"Aro she hasn't made a sound yet, something must've gone wrong." The voice was agitated but I recognized it.

I heard a sigh then another voice this one male. "Heidi everything will be fine! This could have something to do with her power." He paused a couple minutes then added, "I've never seen you so attached to a human."

"There is something about this one Aro. I like her. She needs to live."

Everything suddenly came flooding back as my body had regained complete control. Even though I had kept complete silence throughout my transformation when I remembered _him_ I lost it. I couldn't contain the bloodcurdling scream that escaped my lips. I rolled my body into a ball and just sat there crying up no tears. Because I am a vampire now. Fear was suddenly surrounding me as more vampires entered the room.

I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I look up into Heidi's face. "t-t-thank y-y-you." I managed to get out. It was after I spoke that sentence that heard my voice. It was like the chiming of bells, almost like Alic- her voice.

"How did you not make a noise?" Heidi seemed baffled.

I shrugged. "I just didn't let myself."

Aro was also in the room and he once again walked up to me. "May I?" He was so curious I decided to just let him. I knew what he was talking about so I held up my hand. The same thing that happened before happened again and he opened his eyes, less shocked than before. "Fascinating!" Our hands were still connected so I decided to see if I could see his past. I gasped as I saw a crystal clear image of a little baby Aro sitting down on a blanket on the floor while a lady (I guess was his mother maybe?) just looked down at him.

"ARO I JUST SAW YOUR PAST!"

He gasped and then him, Heidi, and I all did this weird happy jumping thing. We all squealed in excitement.

"Brothers! She can see the past also!" That seemed to trigger something for him. "What's your name?" I could feel his curiosity.

The other brothers entered and I tried to say my name "I-I-is" I couldn't say it. It suddenly clicked in my head I didn't want them to know it. I didn't want to be B-bella anymore. Most importantly I didn't want them to know my past.

Sensing my unease Aro spoke out. "You can always change your name." Why was he being so kind to me?

I nodded my head. "In that case my name, what do you think my name should be?" I decided to let them have their fun. While they were suggesting names I could feel something inside of me. Whatever it was made me look up at Marcus Aro's brother. "What are you doing to me?"

His eyes widened and he felt shocked. then he went over to Aro and laid his hand on Aro's hand. I was surprised by Aro's sudden laughter. He saw my questioning look and answered it. "He was using his gift to see peoples relationships. He said you and Heidi have a strong bond forming." I turned to Heidi and grinned. She looked, and felt, bashful but returned the smile.

Something sparked inside of me and I noticed how different Heidi was from my old best friend who is a vampire. Heidi was just as beautiful as Rose yet was nice and sympathetic like Esme. She may use her looks to get what she wants but she isn't bad. My old best friend (I refuse to say her name) was an energetic, happy ball of sunshine.

"What do you like for a name Heidi?" I asked making sure everyone knew it was directed only to her.

She was surprised, "M-me?" I nodded and she thought for a moment. "Well my younger sister, from when I was human looked kind of like you. Her name was Alexandria. M-maybe you would want that?" I thought about it and nodded.

"What do you think about that name Aro?" He happily smiled down at me.

"It is just splendid!" He turned to his brothers. "Welcome Alexandria Volturi to our coven." A round of applause came from around the room and I knew if I were human I would've blushed. Thank god I wasn't.

"th-" I started thanking them but suddenly I could feel a strong pull as 2 people walked in the room. Shocked I looked up to see Alec and Jane striding in. The pull I felt was yet another power, the one Marcus had. I looked over at him to see him looking at me funny. "What?"

"You felt it too?"

"Yes. Is that what it will always feel like when they are together around me?"

"Sadly. But you will learn to ignore it… a little." We both laughed and I noticed it was completely silent everywhere until someone whispered, "He laughed." And to that another replied, "He actually talked!" No one said anything about those comments so I thought I may have misheard.

"Alexandria darling, you have gotten my dear brother to talk!"

I was confused. "Is it that big of a deal?"

"He hasn't talked in years Alexandria. This is very big news."

"I'm glad I could help?" I didn't mean for it to sound like a question.

They all once again started laughing.

It got silent for a minute before Marcus spoke out startling a few people. "How is it she can use our gifts?" Aro shrugged and suddenly I had a spot inside of me that felt like it was on fire. I looked towards yet another pull of a power and smiled at Jane. I then turned the smile into a glare, and before I knew it Jane was on the floor screaming out in pain like Heidi had before.

"Don't try anything on me. You hear?" I released her and watched her relax. I fake cleared my throat and waited for her to say something.

"Yes master." Jane bowed to me then walked off. Everyone's mouth dropped open. I heard another whisper of "she just tamed Jane." "what is she?"

I must admit those things hurt me. "Hello I'm right here! Keep down your side comments!" Aro looked at me funny and my eyes widened in shock. "Who said I just tamed Jane?"

A small shy looking vampire in the back had her eyes open in shock. "Did I say that out loud?"

I gulped. "Did you think it?"

"I-I thought so…"

"Did anyone else hear her?" I looked around to see everyone shaking their heads except for Aro who just looked at me with a huge grin.

"What's that? Power number 4?"

I shrugged. "Something like that." So I had Edw- his power? Yet another thing to remind me of my past.

Looking towards Marcus and Caius I saw them grinning also. Caius was the next person to speak. "Jasmine!" I saw the small girl from before scutter forward.

"Yes master?"

"We need you to get another throne for Alexandria." I heard gasps around the room and felt the shock and anger from everyone.

I don't know how to use all my powers so I decided to voice my concern. "Why are some people angry?"

Aro laughed, "another power! Splendid!!"

That was Jaspers power… I wonder if I have Ali- her power too. I guess I'll find out eventually…

It was a shock to figure out that eventually would only be seconds later because after all of 6 seconds I gasped and I could see a vision.

_My father sat in the police station crying over a newspaper. I looked closer at the newspaper and saw that it was about a plane crash from the 5:45 flight out of Seattle to Jacksonville. All passengers were killed. He got up and started pacing. _

"_She's gone. Dead. B-Bella. I love you."_

_He walked over to where the newspaper was and he flew it across the room where it hit the wall with a thud and fell to the ground. Charlie crumpled to the ground and began crying as one of the other police officers walked up to him and knelt down next to him. _

"_It will be alright Charlie."_

_He looked up into his friends eyes and said, "No it won't."_

And that was where my first vision cut off.

**AN: okay what did you guys think? Good or bad? Review please! Tell me to continue or not. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Lives Can End

**Chapter 2: Lives Can End**

**Previously…  
**_My father sat in the police station crying over a newspaper. I looked closer at the newspaper and saw that it was about a plane crash from the 5:45 flight out of Seattle to Jacksonville. All passengers were killed. He got up and started pacing. _

"_She's gone. Dead. B-Bella. I love you."_

_He walked over to where the newspaper was and he flew it across the room where it hit the wall with a thud and fell to the ground. Charlie crumpled to the ground and began crying as one of the other police officers walked up to him and knelt down next to him. _

"_It will be alright Charlie."_

_He looked up into his friends eyes and said, "No it won't."_

And that was where my first vision cut off.

**_Heidi's Point of View  
_**We were all laughing around at the new power Bella had found when suddenly she gasped and her eyes fogged over.

I rushed over to her as fast as I could. "Alexandria? Alexandria what's wrong?"

I still couldn't believe she had chosen the name of my sister but I was grateful she did. She looked like my sister, and acted like her too.

A couple minutes later she came back and looked around. "Power 6?" It was now my turn to gasp. This little girl had 6 powers! Who knows what other powers she could have?

"Are you okay?" I asked before Aro could pounce on her.

She shrugged and said, "I guess." Her voice sounded broken and she looked like she was in pain. Suddenly I heard her voice in my head. _I'll tell you later._ I nodded and tried to not make a big deal about her 7th or 8th power, which she just showed me.

Aro looked around then focused on Caius. "Do you think Jasmine has the throne yet?"

He shrugged and we followed him out of the room. "Aro may I bring Alexandria hunting now?" He smiled towards me and nodded his head.

"Have fun you two."

"We will."

Once we were far enough out of earshot she turned to me. "Does he know I'm only going to hunt animals?"

I shook my head. "No but he won't mind. He wants you to badly to screw that up."

I swear I saw her smile. Then she must've remembered something because that smile slowly disappeared.

"I had a vision." She confessed.

That confused me. "A vision? As in you saw the future?"

She nodded.

"Was it bad?"

She shrugged. "My dad thinks I'm dead. But I suppose he would've thought that eventually."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

She smiled and looked at me. "Why are you so nice to me?" I knew she could've just reached her hand over and figured out herself but instead she chose to ask. She would make a good ruler. "Everyone else is nice to me because they want me to stay, but you.. I can tell that's not why you are nice…"

I decided to just be upfront. "You remind me of my sister." Something flashed across her eyes but she composed herself too quickly for me to figure out what she wanted gone.

It was quiet for a while before she said anything. "Will they let me stay?"

Her question surprised me. I nudged her playfully with my elbow. "They want you more than they want Aro himself."

Her eyes widened at my response and then her face softened into a smile. Suddenly she was gone and I could smell animal blood in the air. I sat by on a nearby bolder and listened to Alexandria hunt.

* * *

Later that day

**_Bella's Point of View  
_**I laughed as Felix introduced himself to me. He decided to try and flirt with me. Let's just say it didn't work. He reminded me of Jasper… that would be if Jasper was a player who didn't actually love anyone. But he did he had… my sister.

"Honestly if your going to try to be seductive drop the corny pickup line." I heard Heidi snicker at my comment and I looked back at her. We, well at least I, had been outside hunting for hours when Felix came and got us. He was now leading me to the throne room.

We arrived at the same doors we had gone to my first day here, when I was human. As we walked in I saw the only difference in the room was the 4th throne to the right of Aro's, right in between Aro and Marcus's thrones.

"I-is that mine?" I was shocked that they were actually serious about the throne.

Aro smiled at me. "Of course, didn't we tell you we were getting one?"

"I actually didn't think you were serious…"

"Oh Alexandria we don't kid about our favorites." He grinned at me like I was a prized possession.

I heard a loud scream coming from outside the doors and saw Jane barge in. She came straight up to me and slapped me. "How DARE YOU TAKE MY PLACE!!!" I don't know what came over me but suddenly Jane was on the ground with me on top of her.

"You do NOT speak to me like that! You hear?" I was shouting right back at her. I don't know what she was thinking when she spat in my face but that made me crack. I grabbed her jaw line and ripped her head from her body and then continued ripping her to pieces. Once I was done I stood up and started shaking. "I-I j-just k-killed Jane!" Heidi was next to me faster then I thought possible and was wrapping her arms around me.

After killing that poor girl I did not deserve her kindness.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CLOSE TO ME AFTER I JUST DID THAT?"

"Alexandria breath it will be okay. She's not dead until you burn her. Suddenly we smelt gasoline and heard a match light.

I looked over and gasped. "Aro they are burning her!"

He shrugged. "She attacked you. She deserved it. Now come sit with us while we chat about your future."

I walked up to the throne and sat down.

"Good girl." I snickered at his comment.

Marcus was the next to speak. "Do you plan on staying with us sister?"

I gasped. He called me sister. He actually cared about me. I didn't really notice what I was doing until I felt my arms slide around Marcus. "Do you want me to stay?"

I could feel his laughter and his reply boomed in my ear. "Of course we want you!"

I don't know why but his words warmed my heart. Someone actually wanted me.

"Are you sure it won't be a bother?"

"We want you to stay, it won't bother us."

I could hear one person who was bothered by it and I turned to face him.

"I am truly sorry about your sister Alec."

He tried to smile. "It's alright, Master."

"No it's not, and please, call me Alexandria, or sister."

His mood seemed to lighten, "Okay, sister, I will admit Jane did deserve that… a little."

"No one deserves death Alec." I tried to steady my voice.

He smiled a small smile. "I agree."

Seeing that the waters were smooth, I decided to warn them about my diet. "Oh one more thing."

"Yes?" it was Aro to reply, but I could tell everyone was curious.

"I will only drink animal blood."

Everyone in the room broke into laughter.

Marcus looked at me. "You sure?"

"Yes… Brother."

Their only reply was to grin at me.

**_Alice's Point of View  
_**I know Edward didn't want me to look into Bella's future but I had to. She was my sister after all. It's not like he was home to stop me, the only other vampire home was Jasper. It seemed like a good idea to check on her so I decided to look I wasn't seeing much until I saw quick flashes of multiple things.

_Bella was in an airplane staring at a vampire._

_Then Charlie was watching a News show and listening to the messages. The message was from Bella saying she was going to Rene's on a flight out of Seattle. The News was showing the same flight in flames in a building in California. Charlie was crying sitting on the couch._

_"Bella! No Bella…" The tears coming out of his eyes could drown someone._

I could feel the venom pooling up in my eyes but I knew I would never be able to cry.

I kept searching for Bella's future, hoping that maybe I was wrong. It came up blank.

Jasper felt my anxiety and depression seeping in so he was quickly at my side.

"What's wrong Alice?"

I said the answer right away, "Bella." Then before I knew what was happening I had venom pouring down my face. I was crying vampire tears. I was crying them for my lost sister.

**AN: Sorry it is kinda short but i didnt want to cram too much into it. Next chapter should be soon ish... maybe. I'll try. Did you guys like it?**


	4. Chapter 3: Surprises

**Chapter 3: Surprises**

**AN: okay so I know I haven't updated in a long time but I have a pretty good reason! The chapter I had mostly written was erased when my computer… pasted away… so it took me a while to decide to write again…Anyone who may be confused by when Alice got the vision it was actually before Bella got on the plane. Then as you will find out it is hours later that she tries to see a vision again and by that time Bella is a vampire and whether she knows it or not she's blocking Alice. **

**Previously…  
**I could feel the venom pooling up in my eyes but I knew I would never be able to cry.

I kept searching for Bella's future, hoping that maybe I was wrong. It came up blank.

Jasper felt my anxiety and depression seeping in so he was quickly at my side.

"What's wrong Alice?"

I said the answer right away, "Bella." Then before I knew what was happening I had venom pouring down my face. I was crying vampire tears. I was crying them for my lost sister.

**Jasper's Point of View****  
**I looked down at my wife doing something no vampire was supposedly able to do. Seeing the venom tears streaking down her face I had no clue what to think. After letting her settle down I turned her face towards mine.

"What happened to her darling?" I tried asking her but she broke out into another round of tears.

We sat there for hours her crying clinging onto my shirt, and I was trying my best to console her. When the family started nearing the house I could feel Esme become very nervous hearing the sobs coming from inside her house. Bursting through the front door she whipped her head around. Seeing Alice in tears her eyes widened. She mouthed to me, "What happened?"

I shrugged and tried to shift Alice again. "Sweetheart, you need to tell us what's wrong. Maybe we can stop it?"

She looked up into my face with makeup smeared down her face. "We're too late. She's on the plan. She's going to be dead any minute. I wasn't quick enough." She slumped into my chest

I could tell Esme was confused so I looked up and straight into her gold eyes. "Bella." Her eyes widened and she looked as though she too would cry.

"No! it can't be! Alice she must survive! Look and see if you can see any future from her!" I tried to calm down both Alice and Esme but it wasn't working at all.

"There was a vampire on the plane mom. If she didn't die on impact then she was drained of all her blood!" Alice was exhausted and I could tell Esme wasn't helping her any.

"Esme, I'm going to take her hunting okay?" She nodded and I started leading Alice out.

When we had walked out the back door Emmett and Rosalie were just walking in. Emmett hadn't been the same since we left Bella, the usual goofy Emmett seemed to have stayed behind with her. Once he had spotted Alice he ran up to her and gave her a big bear hug. "What's wrong Alice? And have you…. Been crying?"

She nodded her head. "Bella's dead." After she said that she kept walking leaving a frozen Emmett behind.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Alice and I had been hunting for quite a while when I decided I needed to talk to her about the vision. "Alice darling, can you come here?" She walked slowly over to me.

"I know you want me to talk about the vision. But I cant Jazzy. My best friend is dead, and it's all my fault." I was about to interrupt to tell her it was really my fault when she cut me off. "No it's not your fault jazzy. You didn't mean to attack her. If it was your choice you wouldn't have. It's my fault because I should've seen what she decided. I should've-" She only stopped because my finger was pressed against her lips.

" Do you think she decided to go on a plan that would bring her to her deathbed? I don't think so Ally." I watched as my words processed in her head.

"I should've stopped Edward from ever leaving. How bout that one? We shouldn't have left her so vulnerable." She looked down at her lap as she finished talking.

" You couldn't have predicted this one Alice."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the house. I watched her the entire way and once we got there she let go of my hand and flitted to the TV. Everyone else in the family was home except Edward and they were all absently staring at the TV while Alice changed the channel. When she stopped at the right channel I could see a news lady standing in front of a building that was on fire. I had a good idea what was coming so I quickly sent many waves of calm to hopefully help everyone.

Alice sat crisscross in front of the TV and watched very closely. I could here her mumbling things like "no" "there has to be a mistake".

Carlisle slowly turned to me. "Jasper. Please explain to me what has gone on with Alice, and why everyone keeps saying…. Bella is.. Dead."

"Look at the news. The flight to Jacksonville, the town where her mother lives. This plane crashed into a building and there are no survivors. A vampire was on the plane and that's all I know." I looked towards Alice then back at everyone. "She was crying for hours on end earlier. She was crying." Carlisle both looked and felt shocked, as well as concerned as he eyed Alice.

I walked up to her and knelt down beside her. I shhhh'd her and told her it was going to be okay. The entire time she just rocked back and forth, mumbling to herself.

**Aro's Point of View  
**"Yes I know Caius. You don't trust Alexandria and you wish she would disappear but do you not see the powers she has? She is a great asset to our coven. You must agree with that?" I tried for what felt the thousandth time to convince Caius that Alexandria was good for us.

"There is something she's hiding from us Aro! How do you not see it?" He shouted at me.

I was about to retort when I heard a knock on the door. "COME IN." I shouted to Jeanine, the receptionist. When she stuck her head in I spoke again. "What is it Jeanine?"

"There is a vampire who wishes to speak to you." Her voice was weak but I heard her clearly.

"Send it in." I was curious to see why a vampire would be bothering us. They must need a problem taken care of.

It was a shame Alexandria wasn't here for this meeting so I sent Demetri to go get her, and Heidi from the woods, where she was hunting. She may have only been here for a few days but she needs this experience under her belt.

The large doors creaked open and a female vampire came in with long red hair. She smiled at us and looked at the one empty throne with confusion. "I thought there were only 3 brothers?"

"Our sister is the newest edition to our family. She will be coming soon." Marcus said from the throne two to my left. In between ours was Alexandria's new one.

"Very well. Shall we wait for her then?" The red head asked us. I nodded my head and the room silenced. A few minutes had gone by before I heard Heidi say, "Hood up." and the doors opened once more and two vampires walked in, one of which being Alexandria.

When Alexandria opened the door she froze for the slightest of time looking at the back of this vampires head. Slowly she made her way to her throne and sat down.

_What's wrong Alexandria?_

Her voice entered my head once again.

_She knows me. She is a part of my past. Please when you touch her hand and see all of her thoughts don't think badly of me… or them._

I was about to ask her what she meant when I noticed everyone was waiting for me. I looked up at the read headed vampire and spoke. "What is your name?"

"My name is Victoria." She spoke and I saw Alexandria trying to suppress a shudder.

"Welcome to Volterra, Victoria. How my we be of service?" I tried to be nice but whatever was wrong with Alexandria was getting to me.

"I know of a coven disobeying the law. They have a… pet. A human that knows our secret. They must be destroyed!"

"What coven is it?" Caius' voice filled the air.

She had a grin on her face as she said, "the Cullens." I walked up to her and grabbed her hand. As I was assaulted by all of her thoughts I noticed Alexandria popping up quite a bit.

"What is this humans name?"

"Isabella Swan."

Looking over to Alexandria I directed my next words to her. "Do you have any thoughts about this situation?"

"I've been informed that the situation has been taken care of. You are not to touch a hair on that family." I know that if it were I she was talking to I would listen. The look in her eyes made everyone shiver.

It was then that Victoria noticed that her eyes were an almost golden color, close to brown but not a normal red. "YOU ARE A CULLEN AREN'T YOU?"

I looked over to see Alexandria's eyes darken. "No. I'm not. But I suggest you watch your tongue when you speak to me."

Victoria continued glaring at Alexandria. After a minute passed Alexandria just looked at Victoria and she fell the ground screaming out in pain. When Victoria finally was releases she looked up at Alexandria. "Jane?"

"No." She said pulling down her hood. "Alexandria Volturi." Looking at her I had to look again because in the spot where I know Alexandria was standing before was a girl with black hair and a completely different face, and black eyes. "And I think you should probably leave now." Acid was dripping from her voice.

Victoria got up and ran from the room.

.Looking towards Alexandria I spoke to her. "We need to talk Alexandria. Now." She nodded and followed me as we walked out of the throne room.

We walked for a good 10 minutes before she decided to speak. "You know."

I nodded. "That I do. What happened to you?" As I said this she gasped for breathe and her eyes clouded over.

**Alexandria's (Bella's) Point of View  
**This was the third time I was assaulted by a vision and I wasn't quite used to the feeling. As soon as I saw the family I paid close attention.

_The family was sitting in a large living room in what I guessed was their new house. The walls were all a light brown color and the couch was white. _

"_So you're saying there is a new, powerful Volturi member?" Carlisle asked Alice._

_She nodded. "Victoria accused her of being a Cullen… She didn't like it. Her name is Alexandria Volturi, her eyes, they were almost gold. She drinks animal blood. It looked like she recently started to. She was defending our family, and she knew.. About Bella, how she had died. She said the situation had been 'taken care of'."_

"_How did she know that?" Hearing Esme's soft voice, all I wanted to do was jump into the vision and hug her._

_Alice looked like she had been crying for hours, her makeup was smeared down her face, but I knew that was impossible for vampires. Burying her face in Jaspers chest she whispered, "I don't know." I saw her stiffen and knew she was having another vision._

"_Alice? Alice, what do you see?" Jasper asked hurriedly. _

"_Edwards going to call you Esme. Don't tell him about Bella, or the new Volturi member. You know he'll react badly. He wouldn't be able to stand living in a world without her."_

_Esme nodded and ran up the stairs to grab her phone._

"Alexandria? What's the matter? Was it something I said?" Aro's voice sounded very nervous as he spoke.

I straightened and looked around. "Yes Aro I'm fine. What were you saying?"

He looked puzzled but asked his question anyways/ "What happened with the Cullens that you don't want anyone knowing?"

I decided to tell him the truth. "I was dating their youngest son Edward. They left me. That's it." I knew he thought there was more to it than that but he didn't press me any farther.

"How did you change your appearance in there?" I laughed at this.

"That, Aro, is a good question. I was just hoping she wouldn't recognize me and when I lifted my hood she didn't so I wasn't sure what had happened. Do you have any idea?"

He shook his head. "No clue." He looked up into my face and laughed. "You need to hunt. I'll come with you."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Aro."

**Victoria's Point of View  
**If that brat thought she had scared me off for good she was in for a surprise. I would destroy that precious family of hers. For all I know she was a part of the Cullen family who joined the Volturi. She was bad and I would have to destroy her someone. But first to destroy the family that made my life hell.

"James I will get revenge of your murder. Your memory will be forever in any survivors minds. They will wish they had just let you have the foolish human." I ran for hundreds of miles more devising a plan in my head when I smelt human blood. I ran to the smell to see a man standing alone, a cut across his leg, underneath his shorts.

"Damn sticks. Sharp things are always ready to scrape you wherever you go."

I smiled and thought of how perfect this man was for my plan. "Now, now. It's dangerous to hike alone in the woods."

He turned towards my voice and his jaw dropped. "Shouldn't I ask you the same thing?"

"I asked first though."

He shrugged. "Why bother being careful when you have nothing to live for?"

I frowned. "Isn't that a shame? Well, you won't have to worry for long."

"What do you-" I cut him off putting a finger to his lips. Slowly I leant down and placed a kiss on his neck.

"Don't worry. This is going to hurt a lot." And with that I barred my teeth and sunk them into his throat.

_**AN: Pleasee don't hate me! I'll try to be more persistent but no promises. Review and let me now what you thought!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Pain

**Chapter 4: Pain**

**Thank you to every single one of you amazing people who reviewed… it made me happy to know you guys are enjoying it! Thanks to Eve1313, Iniysa, momotwiheart, Ameebrooke, and everyone else who reviewed, added me as a favorite author, or favorite story, it means a lot!**

**Alice's Point of View**

Esme answered the phone trying to be cheerful, acting as though one of her daughters hadn't just died. "Edward! How are you?"

"I'm… fine. How is everyone there? Is Alice minding her own business and not looking into.. _her _future?"

"We're all doing just fine. I don't know if Alice has been watching her future, sorry sweetheart."

"Is she there? Can I talk to her?"

Esme looked over at me and I vigorously shook my head no. I doubted I could control my voice just yet. "No I'm sorry dear you just missed her. Jasper took her out hunting."

"Okay. Well I have to go. It was nice talking to you." The phone went dead before Esme had a chance to reply.

She looked at me as though she was about to cry, too. I ran up to her and we both dry sobbed into each other. "What are we going to tell him mom? We can't tell him about her… He would be devastated."

"I don't know Alice. I just don't know."

Everyone was silent, probably all thinking about Bella, or Edward, when Rosalie spoke. "Ali? Maybe you could look into this new Volturi member? See her future a bit. See how much of a threat she is."

I nodded my head and went back over to Jasper holding Esme's hand, dragging her along. "Good idea Rosie." I sat their for what felt like hours trying to get some sort of read on this girl. "I-I can't see a thing! I'm useless!"

I heard the clicking of heels before I felt something hit my face. Hard. I held one hand up to my left cheek and my mouth opened. "Snap OUT of it Alice! Would Bella want you torturing yourself? NO! Get a hold of yourself Ali."

Jasper started ferociously growling at Rosalie. "No Jazzy, it's fine. She's right. I need to focus on something else." I thought for a minute and only one face popped up in my mind. "CRAP!"

Everyone looked at me. "What is it Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Charlie!" Everyone looked at me puzzled so I took it as my time to explain. "He just lost his DAUGHTER! I need to go help him! How could I have forgotten about him?" I got up and ran upstairs. Running into my room I noticed everyone had followed me.

"Are we going back to Forks?" Emmett asked.

"We can't go back, Edward would figure out. But I'm going to help my best friends dad plan her funeral. Jasper? Are you packing your own stuff or should I get it?"

With that he flew into the room and threw some clothes into a suitcase. "I'm ready, ma'am." He said with his southern drawl.

I nodded making sure I got everything too. I went up to every member of the family and gave them a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be back by the time Edward visits next. Bye, love you all." And with that Jasper and I ran into the garage and got in my Porsche.

Esme ran after us and stuck her head in the window. "Give Charlie our condolences, will you?" I nodded and stepped on the gas.

* * *

Jasper looked at me, signaling that I shook knock now. I knocked 3 loud knocks and waited for Charlie to answer. A few moments later a woman answered the door.

"Hello?" she greeted us.

"Hi. I-I… is Charlie here?"

She frowned and looked back into the house. "He's not really in the best shape right now."

"Just tell him it's Alice, ask if Jasper and I can talk to him."

She nodded and walked into the living room.

"Charlie? You have some visitors. Their names are Alice and Jasper, can they come in?" Her voice sounded concerned and I was worried for the shape he would be in.

When he spoke his voice was rough, nothing at all like his normal voice. "Sure. Yeah, send them in. Thanks again Claire."

She turned the corner and motioned to us with her hand telling us to come in. When I rounded the corner I saw Charlie's tear stained face, and puffy red eyes. "Ch-Charlie.. When I heard.. I-I didn't.. Is it true?" I knew it was true, but I just ha no clue what to say. He nodded his head and before even I knew what was happen I ran up to him and threw my arms around him.

"Why'd she leave? Why did she go to Rene's?" Charlie's question hit me hard.

I could feel the tears threatening to spill over when I answer. "It's all my fault Charlie! If I didn't-" Jasper cut me off by clearing his throat. That's when I remembered that I couldn't tell Charlie about the party. "If WE didn't move.. She never would've left. Never would've gotten on the damn plain…" Jasper came over and put a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me.

Charlie laughed one hard laugh and I scowled at him. "No, I'm not laughing at that Alice. It just makes sense now. Now I know why the Quileutes were… celebrating."

I heard Jasper mutter, "filthy mutts," while I just said, "oh," loud enough for Charlie to hear.

We couldn't get into further conversation because at that moment there was loud knocking on the door. I heard Claire answer the door. "hello? Hey! You can't just barge in like this! You are trespassing right now! You here?"

Right then an Indian boy I recognized as Bella's friend stepped around the corner. He ran straight to Charlie and kneeled down in front of him. Looking into his face he said, "It can't be true! Charlie where is she? She's here right? Just upstairs…" he got up and ran upstairs. "NO!" running back down the stairs I could see tremors rocking his body.

"Jacob? You're shaking. Do you feel alright?" Charlie got up and put his hand on the boy's forehead. "Jake! You're burning up! Let me grab my keys I get you to the hospital."

I heard a deep gruff voice come from the doorway to the living room. I turned to see a man in a wheelchair sitting there. "No. Jake c'mon I'll take you." Charlie relaxed back into the couch and sent the man a small smile.

When they were outside I heard Jake say, "Dad, she's gone… dead. Why am I so damn hot?"

"Jacob. Get out in the woods right now. Quick! Before you hurt someone.

He listened to his father and I heard him angrily shouting in the woods. Luckily Charlie and Claire were too immersed in a conversation. "SHE'S GONE DAD! DAMNIT WHAT THE HELL? SHE SHOULD STILL BE HERE!" Suddenly there was a ripping noise and I glanced out the window just in time to see the boy Jacob transform into a russet brown wolf.

I couldn't help it. I let out a gasp. Luckily Claire had come back to Charlie's side and was talking to him. They were both about to turn around when I said, "no, no. Nothings out there. I just remembered that my family wanted to give you our condolences. Esme feels as if she's lost a daughter." I looked out and I saw that the man in a wheel chair was a little bit in the woods sitting there holding his legs. I pretended to get very emotional, believe me it wasn't hard, and I spoke again to Charlie. "I'm sorry I-I need to go for a walk. Jasper and I will be right back.

And with that we left the room quickly, exiting through the back door.

"Sir? Sir, are you alright?" I asked rushing over to him.

He had claw marks all along his lap gushing blood over his jeans. Seeing all the blood I looked back towards Jasper. My eyes widened but when I looked at him he shrugged. "Smell the blood Alice. It doesn't smell right."

I sniffed the air and nodded signaling that I noticed too. Putting a hand on his cheek I spoke. "I'm going to bring you to the hospital, okay?" He flinched away from my touch and started wheeling himself away. I should say attempted because it was obvious he was in severe pain.

"Get away from me you filthy bloodsuckers." His voice was powerful and I had to do a double take.

"You know? How?" I made sure to close my mouth as I followed him. "And I don't care if you don't want us to bring you. You're bleeding out and I am NOT going to leave you here to die. You hear?" With that I wheeled him to his truck and got him in, while Jasper went in to tell Charlie we'd be back in a bit. Jasper drove our car to the hospital and I drove the man's truck. "What's your name anyways?"

"Billy. Billy black." I thought and I gasped as I put 2 and 2 together.

"The treaty. You have wolf blood in you. That's why it smells weird. Of course! And that's why your son turned into a wolf back there!" He nodded curtly and continued looking out the window.

When we arrived at the hospital I checked Billy in and he was rushed away. Before they took him he grabbed my wrist and said, "Get me a piece of paper, and a pen." When I handed it to him he wrote down a number. "You are going to call this number and tell them about Jacob. Then you are going to tell Emily I'm here. Understand?" I nodded and the doctor took him away.

I walked outside and dialed the number.

"Hello?" A sweet voice answered the phone.

"Hi. I'm going to guess you're Emily?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"Billy Black just told me to call."

"…okay. What did he want?"

I was deliberating how to tell her, and decided to be straightforward. "He's in the hospital."

"WHAT?" I was nervous that she reacted like that. How close were they?

"Yeah.. His son Jacob accidentally clawed him when he changed into a wolf."

There was a pause before she spoke. "How do you know about that?"

"I can't say it right now. But Billy wanted you to know those two things."

"Thank you. Goodbye dear."

"Bye," I said before hopping in the car with Jasper.

I filled him in on everything that had happened on the car ride to the hospital. He drove us back to Charlie's where we started planning my best friend's funeral.

**Alexandria's (Bella's) Point of View**

I had fun hunting with Aro, even though he looked at me with disgust every time I drank from an animal. All that happened yesterday. Today, we didn't really have anything to do and since I'm a teenager who gets bored easily I was just lounging on my throne when all of a sudden I had another vision.

"_Charlie don't worry. I've got all the details sorted out. The funerals happening on Saturday, at 11 am. There is one thing we have to do though. The grave, we have to get one inscribed for her" I saw Alice speaking, but she barely looked, and sounded like Alice. Everything about her was different. Her clothes were wrinkled, she had more tear tracks down her face, ruining her makeup, and she looked like she was going to cry some more. I didn't think Alice would let her appearance get like that._

"_Alice, I can't do that! It just makes it so much more real… my daughter… gone." My dad started crying and put his head in his arms, onto the table. I couldn't bare the sight but I couldn't wipe the vision away._

"_Have you… have you called Rene?" She looked at my dad and he shook his head. "I'll go do that Charlie. She'll help me with the details. You go up to bed, its late. He nodded his head and trudged up the stairs. "it's 10 here… so it's 1 there… a little early for a phone call… Jazzy?" He mmm'd? her. "Can you make sure I call Rene at 4?" He nodded._

Damn it. Poor Charlie. I wish I could call my mother now. Tell her I'm okay. I don't want to see her suffer too. Suddenly I was pulled into another vision.

"_Alice. It's Time." Jaspers southern voice stated._

_She nodded and went to the phone. Dialing Rene's number she waited for someone to answer._

"_Hello?" I could hear Phil's voice through the phone._

"_Hi." Alice chirped. "Is Rene there?"_

"_Do you know what time it is young lady?"_

"_Yes, in fact I do. And I also know that what I need to tell Rene is VERY important. So hand the phone to her!" _

_Phil huffed but went to get Rene anyways._

"_Who was it?"_

"_It's for you."_

"_Do they know it's only 7?"_

"_Yeah, she said it's important though."_

_I heard my mom get out of bed, and her light foot steps._

"_Hi. Who's this?"_

"_It's Alice."_

"_Oh! Bella's friend?" Alice let out a sob. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" _

_Alice nodded but then spoke her actions. "Yeah. It's Bella. S-She's d-d-d-dead." Then Alice wailed into Jaspers shoulder._

"_Alice." My mother said in a stern voice. "This isn't funny."_

"_YOU THINK I WOULD JOKE ABOUT BELLA'S DEATH?" Alice screeched._

"_B-but you can't be serious. Bella's only 18!"_

"_You need to come here, to Forks. I need help, I don't know what to put onto her gravestone. Her funerals Saturday."_

"_We'll be there as soon as we can." In the background you could here her talking. "Phil pack our suitcase. NOW!" She must've grabbed the phone again. "Bye Alice. See you soon."_

When I came out of this vision I looked over to see Marcus cocking his head at me. "Come for a walk with me sister." He didn't demand it, but suggested it nicely.

I nodded and he lead the way to a courtyard in the middle of a Castle. Once we were out there I was thinking about Alice. Did she really miss me? Did she really _cry?_ I miss her so much but as Edw- he said, none of them actually ever even liked me. But yet, there was Alice, falling apart… because of my death. We walked around for a little while, me thinking and him just looking at me, before either of us started talking.

"Why were you so upset in there?" I could tell he was being sincere.

"My parents are upset that I'm dead." Seeing the look on his face I added. "They think I was in a plane crash. And my best friend, she's a vampire, she thinks I'm dead too."

I was absolutely shocked when he walked up to me and hugged me. "I know it's hard Alex. But you'll get used to it… eventually. If you want you can invite your friend here?"

As much as I liked that idea I knew she couldn't know I was alive, because if she knew, HE would know. And I couldn't handle that. "Thank you for the offer, but I must refuse. She cannot know I'm alive."

His eyebrows pulled together. "Why is that?"

I shook my head and sat down on a bench next to a little fountain. "I'd rather not talk about it." He nodded his head and sat down next to me.

We sat there for hours before Felix came out. "Aro wants you two to go to the throne room. Somebody is here who disobeyed the law." Marcus got up and I was quick to follow.

Once we were seated in our thrones Aro told Demetri to bring in the vampire.

It was a young black haired boy with a devilish grin.

Aro jumped off his throne and rushed to the boy and grabbed his hand. "Ahh. So you used the little girl as a pet. She knew all about you. You told her you loved her. And you acted like you did too. And all this was to see the little girl's reaction to you breaking her heart, your promise to turn her."

The boy's grin grew. "I've done it quite a few times. It never gets old. They all have the same reaction. The get upset and you get a meal. Try it some time." he laughed.

I stood up and glared at him. He fell to the ground screaming and writhing in pain. I got down to his level. "You have no respect for a human life. You think they are so inferior, but I have news for you buddy. YOU USED TO BE ONE. The way you treated all those girls," I said while looking into his thoughts, "is disgusting. You will be punished." I looked at Aro. "What's your vote?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Rip him apart and burn the pieces. Telling humans about us is against the law, and you seemed to have left a couple… alive."

Still on the floor gasping for the unneeded air the boy said, " I just wanted them to suffer BEFORE I ate then! I was going to go back for them!"

"Liar." I scoffed. "Caius? What's your vote?"

"Rip him apart, burn the pieces." He seemed to be enjoying the kid's pain.

"Marcus?"

"I agree with my brothers."

I smirked. "Great. May I do the honors?"

They nodded and Aro said, " Felix. Start a fire." When I heard the flames alight I slowly ripped chunk after chunk off of him, tossing it into the fire.

When I was finished I went and sat at the throne. All of the brothers were staring at me, grinning. "What?" I said confused.

Aro's smile grew. "You're going to fit in just right here."

**Riley's Point of View (the man Victoria bit)**

It seemed to take forever for the pain to go away. I tried to make it go away but every movement I made hurt it worse. When it finally left I opened my eyes to see a whole new world.

"Fantastic, isn't it? My name's Victoria." I looked over to see the red head from the woods.

"What happened?" I asked perplexed.

"I turned you into a vampire."

"Okay listen lady. I don't know how stupid I look to you but you really must be on some kind of medication."

She rolled her eyes. "Then tell me what that burn in your throat is? I can tell you. It's your thirst for blood." I just stared at her. She came up close to me and looked me in the eyes. It was in that moment that I knew we were in love. I would do anything for my girl. "I turned you because the moment I saw you I fell in love. But I have problem…"

I put my hands on her shoulders. "What is it? What can I do?"

She smiled wickedly at me. " I need you to make an army, an army of newborn vampires."

"Anything. Anything for you Victoria!"

"Good. First things first. We have to make you strong, train you. You ready to go through hell for me? I'd do it for you…"

I didn't take me a second to figure out exactly what to do. " Just say the word and I'll do it Victoria."

She turned away from me and sighed. "What's wrong?"

She turned around giving me puppy dog eyes. "I-I think you'll give up on me…"

I looked her square in the eyes. "Never Victoria. I'm all yours."


	6. Chapter 5: How?

**Chapter 5: How?**

**I'm sending out a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys make me want to keep writing. And Madi-Elara, I'm really happy you like this so much! Haha, I'm trying my best to write quickly for you. I'm also using what you had said, so I'm gunna say this chapter is for you.. Hope you all enjoy!  
**

**Rene's Point of View**

I could literally feel the pain that was washing around Fork's Cemetery. Looking around I saw everyone from Forks, and a lot of people from the Indian reservation here. Charlie, Alice, Phil, and I all stood in front of Bella's grave. I read the inscription one more time to make sure no one screwed it up.

_In memory of_

_Isabella Swan_

_Great friend, Loving daughter_

_Will always be remembered in _

_The hearts of everyone her presence touched_

Tears filled my eyes as I remembered the last time I saw her. She was in the hospital after tripping and falling out a window! My clumsy angel. I was so worried then. I had thought I lost her, I didn't know how I was to live. Now I guess I would have to figure that out…

The words the man was speaking didn't enter my head. The only things in it were thoughts of my daughter. I didn't even notice at first when Alice went over to a girl who was probably in their class, and slapped her across the face. Everyone around us gasped, while I just looked at Alice. What had gotten into her?

Alice's voice came out as cold as ice. "If you're bored, or don't even want to be here you should leave! RIGHT NOW! In fact anyone who wasn't a close personal friend, or relative of Bella's you BETTER leave. NOW!"

Many people around us started filing out and I looked around at the remaining people. To my right there was a group of very muscular Quileute boys standing near a man with a wheel chair. A few girls were standing with this group. I looked to my left and saw the Cullen's, without Alice there was 5 of them. They were all so beautiful! I wondered which was Bella's boyfriend? I'd ask Alice later. Looking behind me I saw a girl who I had met the other day, her name was Angela and she helped Alice and I plan for the funeral. With her was a boy whose name I'd learned to be mike, and another named Ben. A girl with them was Jessica, and then a few others were behind them. Men from the police station also stayed here.

I smile the best I could at everyone of them then turned back to the gravestone. Alice came back and stood by me. She grabbed my hand an looked down with me. We didn't have a body to bury but we still put the gravestone here, in memory of our baby girl. Thinking this suddenly made it so much more real.

I fell to the ground gasping for air as I cried my heart out. I felt Alice wrap her small, cold arms around me. "Shhh, it's alright Rene. Bella's in a better place." Her voice was shaky and I could tell she was going to cry too. I could tell a lot of crying was going on in each of the different groups. After the ceremony was complete I felt Phil picking me up, carrying me back to the car. It was there, in between sobs, that I managed to fall into a deep sleep.

**Alexandria's (Bella's) Point of View**

After my behavior with the male vampire Caius's attitude towards me changed. Almost as if he liked me better now that he knew I didn't take shit. I didn't spend to much time getting used to that because he always felt uneasy around me.

It was odd how every one seemed to change their opinion of me. Heidi and I still were inseparable. We spent every night in her room just talking. I don't even know how we had that much to say!

One relationship I didn't expect was the one I had with Demetri. He really seemed like a good guy. I doubt that we would've become friends if Marcus didn't make me train with him once a day. When I first saw Demetri I thought he looked like a man who was all bronze, no brains. I was pleasantly surprised to learn that he actually had a heart.

Right as I speak, I am sitting with Heidi on her large bed. Not that she actually needed it.

"So Alex, I know it might not have been enough time.. But I figured since it's been about a month since… you were changed. I wanted to ask if you'd tell me what happened to make you come, to make you so upset." She was hesitant as she spoke, as if not to offend me.

I thought about it for a moment before speaking. "It's not that I don't want to tell you… but I don't know if I can. I don't know if I'm strong enough."

She scoffed. "You are the strongest vampire in Volterra as we speak. But I understand you mean emotionally strong. I get it." I smiled graciously at her.

There was a knock on the door and we both turned towards it.

"Come in." Heidi called.

The door slowly opened to reveal a very muscular Demetri leaning against the door frame He smiled at me a bit timidly. "Hey. You up for a little hunting trip? We can go down a few hundred thousand miles to the mountains and get some good kills."

Raising an eyebrow I looked at him skeptically. "Define kills."

He rolled his eyebrows. "Your kind of kills of course." I looked at Heidi and she nodded encouragingly.

"Okay, sounds good." With that I hopped off her bed and grabbed a pair of my clothes from my bag. What I grabbed ended up being a pair of black skinny jeans, and a blue V-neck. Running back out to the room with the pants on, I went to grab a red one instead. In the moment of time I went out there to retrieve it I had forgotten Heidi and I had company. "Shit!" I grabbed the red shirt and quickly threw it on. "Sorry 'bout that." When I looked at him I noticed he had a sly smile on his face and he seemed very pleased with what he saw.

After a few more awkward moments of pure silence Heidi decided to speak. "Well, why don't you guys head out now? You want to make sure you're back before tomorrow night."

Demetri gave Heidi a look and her hand flew up to her mouth. "What's going on tomorrow night?"

"Nothing, nothing at all!"

"Heidi you know I don't believe you."

She frowned. "I know. But I CAN'T tell you. I promised."

I huffed. "Fine!" and then I stormed out of our room.

Demetri came up behind me laughing. "That was quite a show Alexandria."

I rolled my eyes. "You can call me Alex, you know?"

"I'll keep that in mind." He said while smirking.

When we passed the throne room I stopped. "I'm going to go tell them I'm going out hunting with you. I'll be right back." He nodded and I skipped to the door. Knocking I called out, "Aro? Marcus?"

"In here!" They both yelled back.

I opened the doors and approached the 4 thrones. "Hey you guys, I'm going out hunting with Demetri, we'll be back later."

A grin spread across both their faces. "Have fun Alexandria."

"Thanks?" I didn't mean to make it seem like a question but once I realized I had I figured that I did mean it that way. As soon as I said it I dashed out of the room. Once I was in the corridor I looked around for Demetri. When I saw he was no where in site I called out, "Demetri?" As soon as I spoke he jumped from behind me wrapping his arms around me. My immediate reaction was to flip him off my back and pin him down, and that's exactly what I did.

Once I realized who it was I gasped and rolled off him. "Nice one Alex."

I frowned. "I'm sorry Dem. I swear if I'd known it was you… no wait I still would've done it." With that I smirked at him.

"Ouch. Here I was just trying to surprise me when you decide to get all feisty." He seemed to recall something. "Oh, and I'd like to point out you just called me Dem."

I swear, if blushing were still possible then I would be beet red. "No I didn't."

He got up from the ground and held his hand out for me. "Yeah. You did."

I pouted and looked at his hand. "You're mean."

He looked absolutely shocked from the statement. "Am not!" And with that he bent down and flung me over his shoulder. I screamed the entire way out of the castle, but it was pointless because Demetri showed no sign of giving up.

After about twenty minutes of him running in whatever direction he was I decided to speak. "I have ways of torturing you until you put me down. I wouldn't even have to lift a finger."

He let out a loud laugh. "I don't have to worry about that though."

"Why's that?"

He had a goofy laugh that reminded me of Emmett. Oh how I miss my- their family. Esme was like such a mother to me, and all of them, besides Rosalie, acted like they cared for me. I had been played so easily. As I was lost in my thoughts I had forgotten I had asked Demetri a question. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry can you repeat that?"

"Honestly Alex, for a vampire you aren't very receptive."

"I know. Now repeat what you said."

"Okay, okay. Jeeze no need to get angry." He laughed a loud booming laugh. All my thoughts were screaming EMMETT EMMETT EMMETT. Damn thoughts! Shut up! "Anyways, as I was saying, I don't need to worry because I know you won't hurt me." He had a smug smile on his face.

"One day Dem. One day."

"You did it again." He teased. I just rolled my eyes and elbowed the back of his head. I must say, when a human is carrying you over their shoulder if you did that they might just drop you, but of course this vampire had a steal grip.

"Put me down. Now."

He seemed to think about it for a minute. "Nahh, I like it this way." Then he smacked my butt. I let out a squeal and tried to wriggle free. Let me just say, it didn't work. "Chill out Alex! I'll let you down once we are in the mountains."

I huffed. "Fine."

We ran for about another half hour when he said we were here. I closed my eyes and smelled in the scents around me. I smelt one that seemed too good to be true. I ran as fast as I could towards the delicious sent and was about to pounce when I thought of my worst fear. What if it was a hiker? I held my breathe and looked around for the source of the smell. I saw mountain lion perched on a tree branch and I grinned like an idiot.

I climbed a tree parallel to the lioness and prepared myself to launch towards it. I heard a laugh form below me and both my prey and I looked toward it. It was just Demetri. Shaking this off I looked at the lioness who was poised to attack Demetri. Quickly I jumped onto its branch and jabbed my teeth into its neck. While draining its blood I made sure to center myself on staying balanced. This whole concept was ruined by Demetri sneaking up behind me whilst I was distracted. "Boo." He only whispered it in my ear but it was enough to make me lose my balance and begin falling to the ground at an alarming pace.

I closed my eyes for impact even knowing it wouldn't hurt. Suddenly I had a pair of strong arms wrap around me protecting me from hitting the forest floor. I glared at him before jumping out of his grasp and stomping away.

He, of course, followed after me. "Awwh. C'mon Alex! You aren't mad at me are you?"

Still holding my glare on him I spoke. " I know what you're doing. You see a broken girl so you decide you want her. You pretend to save her thinking that will whisk her off her feet. I got news for you buddy. It's not happening."

He frowned. "Those weren't my intentions at all. Listen Alex, I care for you, okay? I don't like that you're hurt and I'm trying to help you." Those were probably some of the kindest words spoken to me in a long while, coming from a male at least.

Slowly he bent down until our faces were inches apart. I looked into his eyes and I could see the sincerity in them. I almost- key word, almost- closed the distance between us, but instead turned my head to the side. "I c-can't do this Dem. I just can't." And with that I began sobbing tearless sobs. He wrapped his arms around me and carried me to the nearest tree and he leaned up against it while resting me on his lap. Demetri just held me as I cried about everything. Rubbing his hand on my back he began whispering things into my ear. I didn't hear any of it but it was a kind gesture. All the while, I had terrible thoughts running through my head.

"_You don't… w-want me?" I asked in disbelief._

_He shook his head. "No. I never loved you, you were just a toy."_

"_What about-"_

_He cut me off. "No they didn't either. You were nothing. Just a family pet."_

I don't know how long had passed, we seemed to just sit there for hours. Demetri truly was a good friend, I don't know how I could've ever doubted that.

I looked up into his face. "Thank you so much Dem. Thank you." We stayed like that for a good deal longer, him holding me together and me on his lap with my arms around him. I literally felt as though I would fall apart without him.

Eventually he let out a laugh and I looked up at him questioningly. When I saw him I noticed that he was looking up into the sky. He looked down at me and smiled. "I just notice that we need to head home soon or Aro and Heidi will have my head."

I followed his gaze up into the sky. I could feel my eyes widen. "Has it been an entire day?"

I felt him shake with laughter. "Apparently so. Now c'mon let's go."

Rolling my eyes I got up off him and held my hand out to help him up. He smirked, grabbed my hand and pulled me on top of him. "Wasn't it your idea to leave? Or do you want to lose your head?"

He laughed another Emmett laugh and got up to help me up. "Okay, for real now, let's go." And with that we were on our way home.

I didn't really pay much attention on the way to the mountains so on the way back I looked at the lovely scenery. All the trees were changing colors and there was a beautiful lake in between two mountains.

As I was staring around in awe Demetri led me back to the castle. Once we got on the grounds I immediately was assaulted by many thoughts. I picked out a couple thoughts from Heidi's head because I'm most familiar with hers.

_Demetri better get Alex back soon! Oh I'm so excited! I hope she likes the party…_

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Party." I said through a clenched jaw. "Why?"

Demetri looked to the ground. "It's kinda a surprise welcome to the Volturi party for our newest leader."

Shit. I'm sure I started morphing right in front of Demetri's eyes because his eyes grew with shock.

"Why'd you change into the blonde chick again?" Yupp, I did change, right in front of him.

"Because this is what Alexandria Volturi looks like." And with that I marched into the castle. I listened to all the voices and followed them to a set of doors I've never seen. I was about to open them when Heidi came up behind me.

"Alex! WE have to go put your dress on now! Oh, I know you already know about the party, now come on! We gotta hurry."

"I just have two things to say. First, why are you throwing me a party? And Secondly, WHAT DRESS?" Did she actually get ME a dress?

"Well, you're very important to us and we want you to feel welcome here. AND Marcus picked out a beautiful dress from his wife's stuff." Marcus had a wife?

"What wife? I haven't met her yet!" I was actually excited to see the girl who captured his heart.

"You won't get to either… she's dead, well she died in the way vampires die…" I could imagine the kind of pain he went through. "Marcus wasn't the same until you should up. You brought a smile back to his face."

I smiled, glad I could make a difference. We arrived at her room and when she opened the door I saw the most beautiful dress I've ever seen.

I stared at it for a good 5 minutes. It was a perfect gold shade floor length gown. It looked like it was from centuries ago. It had short sleeves that puffed off and the bodice looked like it was encrusted with gold fragments, and it probably was. The bottom flowed off of the waist and had a white lace trimmed bottom. I squealed with delight and turned towards Heidi.

"Is this for real?" She nodded her head and came over to help me put on the dress. Once it was on I noticed it fit perfectly. Heidi notice too and she nodded in approval. I looked in the mirror and saw that it actually look really nice with my blonde hair, but would probably look better with my brown hair. I smiled and looked at Heidi. "Ready to go?" She nodded again and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards (what I guessed was) the ballroom.

When we got to the set of doors Heidi turned towards me. "Wait for Aro to call you in, okay?" I nodded and she rushed into the room.

I could hear Aro silence the crowd and talk about how extraordinary I was. Suddenly I heard him say, "please welcome Alexandria Volturi!"

With that I took a deep breath and opened the doors. Looking around I gasped as I saw three people I NEVER thought I'd see again. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were standing off to the right of the entire crowd, separated as if by some boundary.

I looked at Esme and she looked downright sad. I listened to her thoughts and realized they all revolved around me. I frowned and looked towards Carlisle. His thoughts were worried about Esme, and the rest of his family. I saved Rosalie for last because I didn't know whether to be worried or excited to finally see what she thinks of me, even though she won't know it's me. _That girl is so pretty! Almost as pretty as me. She reminds me of Bella, I wish she would come back to us. _After that she frowned and her face looked vacant.

I cocked an eyebrow at this and shook my head, moving towards Aro and his brothers. "Hello Aro, Marcus, Caius. How are you guys? Are these your friends?" I saw a few people from the guard but most weren't here.

Aro laughed, "Why yes Alexandria, these are some people we have met along the years."

I smiled and sent my thoughts into his head. _You invited the CULLENS? Why?_

He frowned and looked me straight in the eyes. _It would have been rude not to invite them _Bella. I hissed at him, reminding him not to slip up, tonight especially. _Don't worry, I have it under control. It's only those three anyways._ I nodded and looked over the crowd. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" He nodded, smiling, and led me into the crowd.

After what felt like hours, we still hadn't reached the Cullens, I saw someone tap Aro's shoulder. "May I have a dance with Alex?"

He nodded, "after I introduce her to EVERYone." Demetri frowned and nodded.

Awhile longer passed when we finally arrived at the Cullens.

"Carlisle! My dear friend, how are you?" I looked into the first pair of gold eyes I've ever seen in my new life and saw how sad they were.

"Aro, good friend, I do not want to lie to you. My family has recently had a terrible loss, the rest of our numbers were to devastated to come." Aro nodded and grabbed Carlisle's hand.

Aro frowned and turned towards me. "Alexandria, this is Carlisle, his mate Esme, and Rosalie."

I tried to smile. "It was nice to meet you." I looked straight into each of their eyes.

Esme looked confused. _Something seems so familiar about her… and the golden eyes… does she really feed off animals?_

Shit! I forgot about my voice! Turning into a vampire changed it, but would they recognize it? "I'm terribly sorry about your loss. Is there anything we can do?"

They all shook their heads.

I frowned. "I'm sure whoever you lost wouldn't want you sulking around, would they?" They shook their heads again. "Well go enjoy the party then! Mingle, talk to the others."

I turned to leave but I notices Esme looked like she was about to speak so I turned back around. "Your eyes… do you feed off of animals, too?" I nodded an she smiled. "Good for you."

Rosalie kept having thoughts like, _no way, _or _it can't be!_

I ignored that and turned to find Demetri, seeing as the Cullens were the last vampires I had to meet. I didn't have to look long because he was suddenly there in front of me, smiling as usual. I grabbed his hand and let him lead me into the middle, where there were couples dancing.

As we twirled Demetri asked, "Did you enjoy meeting all our guests?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, time of my life."

"Listen… sorry about earlier I-" I put my hand over his mouth to prevent him from saying more.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It should be I who should apologize. I shouldn't have let you on, knowing I was broken." He shook his head knowing he couldn't win this battle.

I grinned triumphantly. He shook his head and laughed some more. I winced as I remembered Emmett, for what seemed like the thousandth time today. We danced a couple more songs before I decided to go and mingle with people seeing as it was my party.

I made my rounds, talking to everyone but the Cullens for a good hour, or more, when I decided I should go talk to them.

"Hello Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie."

"Hello Alexandria." They all replied at the same time which made us all laugh. Once we had recovered I asked them how everything was were they came from.

Esme was the one to speak. "It hasn't been too happy. The town we reside in lost one of their people, a wonderful young girl named Isabella. The whole town is upset over it. Now with the whole Seattle thing they have even more to worry about."

"Mom, don't bore her with details about that. It wouldn't be important to a Volturi leader." Esme looked at Rosalie, transmitting with here eyes _watch what you say. Don't be rude._

"I'm sure it's an intriguing problem. What's happening in Seattle?"

Esme turned slowly back towards me. "Well, people think it's gang activity or something… but there has been a lot of killings, and missing people reports. We think it might be newborns."

I gasped. "As in newborn _vampires_?" She nodded and I gulped. How could I let that happen so close to Charlie? Once again Rosalie thought, _it's true then…_ "Is there anything I could do?"

Esme's eyes widened. "No dear, I wasn't trying to have you pity us, we are trying to take care of it as we speak."

I shook my head. "After the devastation your family has been through I think you could use and extra pair of hands." All three of them smiled and then Carlisle spoke.

"I heard you were very gifted. Is it true?" I nodded. "How many powers do you have?"

I laughed. "Always curious, aren't you?" He looked at me sheepishly, then I answered his question. "I have a lot, I don't really know how many…"

"Incredible." He mumbled under his dress.

Suddenly Rosalie was speaking to me. "Can you read minds?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it was one of my first gifts. I can also place thoughts in peoples heads."

Her eyes widened. _Now I know you can hear me so please listen. I don't know why you did this. But we need to talk, Bella. Now._

**AN Okay so I'd love it if you would PLEASE review. It always makes me want to write the next chapter as soon as I see it. Also if you review, tell me if you have written any imprinting stories because I've recently been really reading them a LOT. Well, you now what to do ** Smiles and mouths REVIEW PLEASE!****


	7. Chapter 6: Truth

**Chapter 6: Truth **

**Previously…**

Suddenly Rosalie was speaking to me. "Can you read minds?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it was one of my first gifts. I can also place thoughts in peoples heads."

Her eyes widened. _Now I know you can hear me so please listen. I don't know why you did this. But we need to talk, Bella. Now._

**Rosalie's Point of View**

As soon as I thought her name she gasped in what I could imagine was horror. She was probably wondering how I figured it out, or whether I'd tell everyone. I nudged my head towards the door. She nodded and dashed away to Aro.

I listened as she spoke to one of the Volturi's leaders. "Aro, I'm taking Rosalie here on a stroll out in the woods. She looks a bit hungry." He nodded his head but clearly looked confused.

When she came back she smiled at Esme. "We'll be right back mom." I said quickly and Bella pulled me out of the room.

As soon as we were through the door we both broke into an all out sprint. I let her lead the way seeing as I had no clue where to go. We passed many trees and eventually we got to the walls of Volterra. She inclined her head up, signaling that we would be climbing it. We both went up and over easily. She ran farther, with me on her tail, until we reached a river. She knelt down beside it and spoke. "How did you know?"

I put a hand on her shoulder. "I was the only one to put the pieces together, no one else would've even thought that way." She looked confused so I continued. "Bella, you leave on a plane that crashes, Alice sees you on a plane with a vampire. I couldn't shake the feeling that you were alive. Did you know it was going to crash? Did you_ make_ it crash?"

She shook her head quickly. "NO! I was just going to make them both think I was living at the others for a while… then solve it from there." I nodded my head. "Continue. What were the other pieces?"

"Well, right after you supposedly die a new member of the Volturi shows up. One that starts defending us, protecting us. It could've been a coincidence, but I still didn't think so. Then I come here to a golden eyed goddess. I mean, I still didn't know for sure it was you… until you came over to us and spoke with us. Your voice, I could tell it was yours. Maybe it was because I was looking for it, or maybe it's because it was obvious. I doubt it was though, because Esme only commented on how nice you were." I paused and looked at her.

I gasped at what I saw. As if by magic, the blonde hair vampire turned into the brunette that my family was so fond of. She looked up at me and I could see tears in her eyes. I didn't think these ones would fall, like Alice's. I growled and Bella flinched away from it.

"Do you know what you did to our family? Alice, strong willed, happy Alice was CRYING! I didn't think it was possible, but she proved us all wrong. My husband, he's no longer the same. He doesn't even make JOKES. Everyone is falling apart without you! We need you back Bella. Please."

She looked up at me, mystified. "I thought you hated me?"

I rolled my eyes. "I never hated you Bella. I wanted to Bella, but you made my family happy. I had decided that I just wouldn't talk to youand maybe you'd disappear. Also I was jealous of you." She let out a cold hard laugh.

"YOU Rosalie Hale was jealous of ME? In what world does that make sense?"

I shrugged. "Mine. Now are you going to let me explain or keep interrupting me?" She motioned for me to continue. "I was created because Carlisle thought I could be Edwards mate, but Edward never once looked at it that way. Then you come into the picture and suddenly his heart is beating again and he's found love-"

She cut me off. "Stop. Now Rosalie. You keep saying shit about him loving me. HE never did. Did any of you?"

I frowned at her. "Alice cried for you Bella. Esme damn near cried. Even I almost cried. Emmett fell apart, I had to support his weight and get him to a couch when he heard. Jasper he felt terrible for making us leave because of his mistake, he thought of you as a sister, just as Emmett did. Carlisle hasn't gone to work for over a month. He can't bring himself to face all the people."

Her eyes filled up with tears again. "R-really? So Edward lied to me?" She didn't sound angry, just upset."

"What do you mean lied to you?" I thought for a moment. "What the hell did he say to you before you left?" She looked down at the ground and repeated the entire story for me. When she was done I could feel the weight of my jaw increase. "HE SAID YOU WERE JUST A PET? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?"

"I-I don't know. I believed him though… I felt unwanted… I had to leave and go somewhere where they WOULD want me."

My eyes widened, matching my jaw. "So you came to Volterra. You came because you knew you were special." I smiled a little. "I guess I didn't give you enough credit, you are pretty smart."

She laughed a sad laugh, then seemed to remember something. "Earlier today every time Demetri laughed I broke down, he has a laugh like Emmett's. Loud and booming."

I smiled remembering my husbands wonderful laugh. I frowned almost immediately after. "Bella, he hasn't laughed since we left you. He's a mess."

She frowned. "I've ruined everything, haven't I Rose?"

I looked at her, and as soon as I saw the devastation clearly written across her features I ran up to her and hugged her around the middle. "No baby, you haven't, you still have time to fix it."

She hugged me back. "How Rose? Everyone thinks I'm dead. I can't even imagine seeing Edward again. I doubt I would be able to forgive him."

I nodded into her shoulder. "It'll take time, sweetie. But you two are meant to be. He left because he never wanted to see you get hurt again. I know it was selfish but he loves you sooo much. I don't know what his reaction would be if he found out you were dead."

Her head immediately shot up. "He doesn't know yet? How long did you plan on keeping it from him?"

I shrugged. "As long as we could I guess."

Nodding Bella seemed to remember something. "Is there really newborns in Seattle?"

I looked out at the river in front of us, still holding onto Bella. "Yes. We think they are newborns, something big is planned." She gasped from beside me.

"Who would do such a thing? Those poor people!" I rolled my eyes, obviously Bella would think of that. "And what about Charlie? And Angela! I need to protect them!" I smiled.

"Then come back and help us. You can stay looking like this and nobody except me will know that it's you!" She seemed to think for a while.

Bella smiled a bright smile, though it quickly vanished. "Will HE be there?" she asked seeming VERY nervous. I shook my head and she sighed in relief. "Okay then I'll ask Aro later."

I nodded, then as if suddenly remembering why I came here I jumped up. "Bella! We gotta hunt something before we head back! That's what we said we were doing…"

She smiled, and nodded. "We don't have to hurry though. Aro knows I'm Bella and I told him I needed to talk to you about that." I sighed in relief then flew off into the forest searching for some animal worth my time.

**Alice's Point of View**

_Rose was laughing and walking through the woods with the new Volturi leader, Alexandria. She had long blonde hair and looked like a mix between Rosalie, and someone else… familiar._

_They were walking until the reached a wall they climbed with ease. They were both wearing beautiful gowns so I guessed that this was happening during the ball that Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle went to. _

_Suddenly the vision changed to one of Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Alexandria on a plane along with two other vampires._

Once I came back from the visions I was immediately pissed at Rose for… I don't know… for being happy I guess. AND for bringing Alexandria home, she was royalty!

Very soon I felt calmness rushing towards me. I smiled in Jaspers directing and flipped my phone open, quickly dialing Rosie's number, muttering to myself, "Stupid Rose…"

It took 3 rings for her to answer.

"Took you long enough Rosalie!"

"What is it Alice?" I could tell she was frustrated.

"I just have a couple things to say to you. First, WHY WERE YOU LAUGHING AND HANGING OUT WITH ALEXANDRIA VOLTURI? And secondly, WHY DID THE FOREMENTIONED VAMPIRE GET ON A PLANE WITH YOU GUYS TO COME HOME?" I yelled, but lately I noticed when I raised my voice it didn't get too loud.

I could practically feel Rosalie roll her eyes. "Alice if you got to know her you WOULD like her. In fact you would probably want to be her best friend." I could've sworn I heard someone whisper "again" in the background. I decided to ignore it and heard Rose continue. "And second she wants to help us with our newborn problem. And as Jasper said, we need all the help we can get. She will make a great addition. Plus, she can read minds, remind you of anyone?" My breath caught in my throat.

"What if he comes home? What if he finds out about the newborns and comes to help? If he decides to check on Bella all hell will break loose…" I could feel tears pricking at my eyes. I noticed this every time I thought about my best friend. "God I miss her so much Rosie. I- I gotta go. See you soon." I hung up before I broke into tears again. No way did I need anyone who was listening to that conversation to her my tears too.

Jasper held me close as I tried to keep the tears in. I can honestly say I'm the only vampire who has to worry about that.

**Esme's Point of View**

I was getting really worried about Rosalie, more and more so by the minute. They said it would be quick but she's been gone for more than an hour.

"Carlisle, where** are **they? When are they coming back?" Just as I said this Rose and Alexandria came through the doors with smiles on their faces. They came over to us and I just raised an eyebrow. "Hello dear."

"Hi mom, Alexandria wants to come back to Forks with us and help us out with our issue." I guessed that my jaw dropped when she said that.

"Oh no honey I can't let you do that! What if you get hurt? I would never forgive myself."

"You guys, please call me Alex. And you aren't going to stop me Esme. I feel that it's my duty to help you. I could care less if I got hurt." Why did she want to help so much? "Esme, I want to help because you guys are such nice people, you don't deserve to be brought down by an army." I could feel my eyes tear up with tears that probably wouldn't fall. Alexandria Volturi thinks we are nice, if only she knew what we did to Bella. Oh Bella I miss you. Please come back…

It was at this time that I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Alex had heard everything I had said in my head and had her arms instantaneously around me.

"Don't worry Esme, I'm sure that's just one trivial probl-" I cut her short with a hiss.

"Bella is not trivial. She was my DAUGHTER!" I immediately clasped a hand over my lips. I had just hissed, and yelled and a Volturi leader. Demetri was immediately by her side pulling her away. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to insult you…"

Alex shook Demetri off. "No it's fine Esme." She offered me a half smile. Turning her head she spoke behind her. "Aro, after the party we must have a discussion with the Cullens over here." I saw him nod his head, just as confused as I was. She turned around and explained that we'd be taking about her going to Forks with us.

I smiled but then thought, _why would someone so nice be wrapped up in the Volturi?_

**Emmett's Point of View**

I don't remember the last time I went out hunting… I should probably go soon though. I turned and looked at my reflection in the mirror near the couch I was sitting on. Huh. That's odd. My eyes are as golden as if I just went hunting yesterday… maybe I did. Did everyone notice how out if it I've been lately? I looked around and saw Jasper and Alice just sitting and staring off into space. Guess it's not just me then.

Wait… where is Rosie, mum and dad? I voice my concern and Alice rolled her eyes. "They are at the party in Volterra, for the newest leader." Her eyes clouded over an I knew she was having a vision.

After a minute or so she looked pissed. "Stupid Rose." I hissed at her, but I doubted she heard it. She took out her phone and dialed Rosie's number.

It had only been a few moments when Alice exclaimed, "Took you long enough Rosalie!" What was Alice's problem?

"What is it Alice?" I heard Rose speak.

"I just have a couple things to say to you. First, WHY WERE YOU LAUGHING AND HANGING OUT WITH ALEXANDRIA VOLTURI? And secondly, WHY DID THE FOREMENTIONED VAMPIRE GET ON A PLANE WITH YOU GUYS TO COME HOME?" Huh? What the hell was happening? I shrugged and ignored the rest of the conversation, deciding that anything that would be said would confuse me more.

After Alice hung up I saw that she looked as if she was going to cry again. My poor baby sisters. I wish I could do something. It was then that the doorbell rang. "Alice who is that?"

Her eyebrows knitted together. "Why's he here?" She said more to herself and got up to answer the door. "Hello Laurent. What do you want?"

"May I come in?" Alice nodded, and open the door.

I hissed at him, he reminded me of that trash James trying to hunt my baby sister. "What does HE want?" Alice shrugged and looked at Laurent. "Where is the rest of your family?"

"What's it to you?" I yelled at him. I suddenly felt calmer. "Jasper. Stop. It." Jasper shrugged and sat down.

"I was just passing through and I decided to stop and apologize to Bella." Alice gasped. "Where is Edward and his mate?"

"Edward's off somewhere, and Bella's dead." Jaspers voice sounded deadly, like if you say one thing to hurt Alice I will rip you apart and burn the pieces. I smirked at that.

"Oh that's such a shame, well I give you my condolences." And with that he left us alone. Alice's eyes clouded over again and she hissed.

"What is it Alice?" I ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"He's calling Victoria! Telling her Bella is dead. Victoria is probably in charge of all those newborns! She said, and I quote, 'That's too bad, I guess I'll just kill them all then, and leave Eddie boy to his mourning.'" Hisses escaped both Jasper's and my mouths. How dare he?

All three of us jumped up and ran after Laurent. We chased his scent for a long while until Alice yelled for us to stop. I turned around about to yell at her when I heard howling. I looked at my surroundings and realized I ha almost crossed the borders. A large grey wolf started coming towards us. "I didn't cross the border! Go get that vampire RUNNING THAT WAY!" It seemed like he didn't want to go but he quickly changed his mind an started running the other way.

As I started turning to run back home Alice spoke out. "Let's wait here. I have an idea. And I need to talk to the pack Alpha." I nodded and sat down on a tree root.

We had been sitting there for quite some time when I heard a twig snap in the distance. Immediately I jumped up into my fighting stance. Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed because pretty soon Jasper was standing protectively in front of Alice. We watched the woods carefully until two big buff Natives step out flanked a wolf on either side.

"Did you get him?" I quickly shout out. The grey wolf from earlier growls. The bigger man nods his head. "Good, that asshole deserved it." I thought a moment before adding, "Who are you?"

"My name is Sam. Why did you want us killing one of your own?" He asked.

"He isn't one of us. He was bad." Alice stated as she frowned. "Do you know about the killings in Seattle?" She waited for him to nod. "We think someone's trying to create a newborn army. If it comes down to a fight… will you help us?"

The man to the left of same snorted so I hissed at him.

"Enough! Jacob, Emmett please get along. I don't need you guys fighting on top of everything else…" Frowning I went over and put a hand on Alice's small shoulder.

" I'm sorry Ali."

"Wait how do you know my name?" the boy Jacob asked.

"Jasper and I were a-at B-Bella's house the day you came in a-and found out. We saw you transform and we took your father to the hospital. How is he?"

Jacob gritted his teeth. "He's fine." I could see tremors shake his entire being.

"Jake, calm down." Sam's voice was filled with authority an I didn't like it at all. Jake did as he was told though.

"Will you help us though?" It was Jaspers turn to ask.

"Where is the rest of your coven? How many newborns do you expect?"

Alice frowned. "three members of our family are in Italy, another is just… roaming. As for their numbers, they change daily, sometimes I see 30, others only near 20. They get into fights and kill each other on a day to day basis."

Sam nodded. "We will help, if our help is needed. We protect the people of La Push, and Forks."

Alice offered him the biggest smile she could, and I'll tell you it wasn't big at all, it was almost a half smile. Thank you so much, may I have your number as a way to contact you?" He nodded once more and took Alice's phone from her outstretched hand. He plugged in his number then turned back to the woods.

As he was leaving I suddenly had the urge to thank him. "Wait, Sam." He turned and looked towards me. "Thank you." That's all I said before I turned around and started heading back home. I didn't give the wolves a second glance.

**Victoria's Point of View**

What was taking Laurent so long? He said he'd stop by and pretend to apologize to Bella an figure out whether or not the Cullens were protecting her or not. Just when I was about ready to try calling him again I felt my phone vibrate.

I looked down at the caller ID and rolled my eyes. _Riley._

"Hello?" I answered in a very sweet voice.

"Victoria."

What had he done now? "I can tell by the tone of your voice that something has happened. What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Oh Victoria, I don't know how to get them to stop fighting! We lost 5 today and we're down to 21. If they keep fighting like this we won't have a good army."

I tried to sound as pouty as possible. "But Riiiiley! You said you'd do anything for me… are you diving up so easily?"

"NO! Never my love! I just want to know what you suggest in this situation. Should I make a few more or should that be enough?"

I thought about that for a second. "Well I guess you can make some more. I'll come down soon to check on you."

I could almost here the smile in his returning voice. "Okay, Victoria! Bye!"

I hung up. Boys are so damn gullible! It's actually very entertaining. My phone started vibrating yet again. Looking at the ID I picked it up instantly.

"Laurent! What happened?"

"Victoria, the new Volturi member was right, Bella is dead. The family is still here, but right now there are only three."

"Wait, so let me get this straight. Bella is dead?"

"That is correct."

I smirked into the phone. "That's too bad, I guess I'll just kill them all then, and leave Eddie boy to his mourning." We both laughed and I told him I had to go.

I quickly changed into something more revealing and headed down to an empty building Riley was building my army in. Riley must've smelled me coming because he was instantly by my side. I pulled him close to me and kissed him as passionately as I possibly could while still thinking of James._ I'm doing this for you James. I'm going to torture that little mind reader._

"You're doing great Riley. Be ready because we're going to do this soon."

He nodded, and I let him do whatever he wanted to me as I thought about how much James would love me for this.


	8. Chapter 7: Reunions? Sort of

**Chapter 7: Reunions? Sort of…**

**AN: For any and all readers who have stuck with me through my absence I give a HUGE thank you. Sometimes you have other things preoccupying your mind and you forget things, so here is an even bigger thank you to Madi-Elara and Imperial Immortal Blindmerman. Thank you so much for pushing me to finish this long awaited chapter! And this chapter is for both of you! Please forgive me?**

**Previously:**

I quickly changed into something more revealing and headed down to an empty building Riley was building my army in. Riley must've smelled me coming because he was instantly by my side. I pulled him close to me and kissed him as passionately as I possibly could while still thinking of James._ I'm doing this for you James. I'm going to torture that little mind reader._

"You're doing great Riley. Be ready because we're going to do this soon."

He nodded, and I let him do whatever he wanted to me as I thought about how much James would love me for this.

**Heidi's Point of View **

I was worried about how Alex would act in front of the guests before the party. I could never be embarrassed of her but what if she gets upset and tears someone apart? I realized there was no need for that as soon as she stepped into the room with a fake smile on her face. My poor baby girl. I wish she could tell me her story but I saw the pain in her eyes when you mentioned her past and I wasn't about to do that to her.

It has been a couple hours since I last saw Alex, and I was scared. I had saw her walk off with a Cullen, going out hunting. But they should've been back right?

I walked up to Demetri and saw he was flustered too. "I take it you don't know where she is either?" He shook his head vigorously and right as we were about to ask Aro if we could go out to search for her the large doors opened and I saw the Cullen and Alex walk through the door. I gasped as I took in her appearance. She had the ghost of a real smile on her face!

I rain up to Alex, blasting my thoughts to her. _Where the hell have you been young lady?_ I laughed when I realized I sounded like her mother.

Relax! _Rosalie was just telling me about her family, and the problem they are facing in their territory._ It was such an odd feeling to have someone else's thoughts in your head. I don't know what I'd o if I had everyone's like she does.

"Are you sure?" Demetri and I asked at the same time. I clasped my hand over my mouth not knowing I said that out loud, and could imagine my human self blushing. I giggled under my breath.

"Aren't you two a cute couple? Go dance and stop worrying about me!" I looked at Demetri and he shrugged and grabbed my outstretched hand.

We danced the rest of the night, not really looking away from either each other or Alex.

When everyone left I noticed Alex was standing with the Cullens, who stayed where they were not exiting like everyone else?

Alex sensed my question, along with others I assumed, and she spoke out. "Aro, I need to ask a favor of you." She thought for a second before amending that. "I need to ask your permission for… something."

Only members of the guard were left, other than the Cullens so when Aro looked around we knew it meant we had to leave the room.

"Oh, Aro, it's probably best for Demetri and Heidi to stay, seeing as it involves them… sort of."

He nodded, "What is it dear?"

"As you know they are having trouble with newborns in their territory. I wanted to know if I could go help the Cullens fight them off?" I hissed at this thought. NO way was I letting her go off with strange vampires to her possible demise! I would die if I lost her..

Realization crossed his eyes. "You cannot put yourself in harms way Alexandria! What would I do if you were to end up hurt, or worse?" You could tell he had genuine concern for her.

"That's what I thought you might say, that you might think they would hurt me," She paused, "or something. That's why Dem and Heidi are here. They can come as protection to me. I know this might not be the most appealing of ideas but it needs to be done. Those newborns are a threat to us."

He thought for a while, but Marcus was the one to speak. "I do not like this idea Alexandria…" Once again I was shocked when he spoke.

"Marcus you know I could probably take them all by myself. Heidi and Demetri would just be a precaution." I could hear the pleading thick in her voice. This was very important to her. Why though?

Everyone was silent for what could've been hours. "If it helps any, I am more than willing to die for Alex." I said it loud enough for anyone in the room to hear.

Demetri nodded. "And I second that."

Alex turned sheepishly towards us. "One more thing. If… umm… you guys come… you're only allowed to drink… from animals…" I close my eyes. This woul be one hell of a trip.

"Anything for you Alex." _I promise._ I mentally added.

Demetri was close to follow my lead. "If we have to I'll do it."

She smiled at us and turned back to Aro. "Now that that's settled are you going to let me go? Or am I going to have to forcibly leave…"

All the brothers looked at each other and Aro spoke. "You can go Alexandria. But _please,_" he begged, "be careful."

She nodded before turning towards us. "We kind of have to leave right now. So Why don't you guys go pack a bit."

"How long are we staying?" Demetri asked.

Alex shrugged. "We'll find out." When me and Dem starting walking away she called after us, "meet us in the lobby in 10 minutes!"

We ran to our rooms, and I for one was in quite a daze. Why were we in such a rush?

**Esme's Point of View**

Rosalie and Alexandria walked through the doors, their arms linked together, each with a small smile on their faces. They skipped over to us, and I couldn't help but picture Bella in Alexandria. She kind of looked like her too, her face looked familiar. But if I were to see Alexandria and Rosalie together an not know they were related I would guess she would be Rosalie's younger sister.

My heart ached when I thought about my daughter, Bella. I shouldn't have let Edward leave her, make us leave. If we had stayed she would still be alive…

I was broken out of my thoughts by two members of the guard yelling "Are you sure?" at Alexandria. She laughed and sent them off dancing together.

Once they were gone she looked at us, along with Rosalie and both of them had an evil gleam in their eyes. "Mom, our problem is practically as good as solved." Rosalie whispered to us.

I felt my eyebrows pull together. What could she possibly- Oh! I had taken that moment to look at Alexandria and I saw the look in her eyes and I _knew._ "No, no, no, no! I can't let you risk your life for us dear! You- You don't even know us!"

She frowned. "I know you better than you think, and I have nothing to live for so I wouldn't be risking anything." I frowned, as much as I knew we needed her I couldn't let her d- I couldn't lose her. I don't know why but I felt like she was already like a daughter to me. Like Bella. Except no one could ever replace Bella. But I can't lose another daughter. I lost both Bella, and Natalie, my daughter when I was human. I don't know what would happen if Alexandria died too. All of my children were already risking their lives…

"I don't mean to offend you Alexandria-" she cut me off.

"Please, call me Alex."

"Okay… Alex, we-we don't need your help, we have it covered." She just rolled her eyes at my measly attempt at lying to her.

"You're a terrible liar mo-Esme." did she just almost call me mom? "And I can read your thoughts remember?" Oh.. I had forgotten. _I'm sorry for lying Alex dear…. _"It's alright Esme, but you aren't stopping me from helping you."

I nodded but whispered, "what if Aro doesn't want you going."

She chuckled. "If he doesn't want me going he is going to lose over half his guard trying to stop me."

I nodded thinking about what _might_ happen. We talked casually for a couple more hours before everyone started clearing out. I gulped, worried about how Aro would respond to her.

It had surprisingly gone a lot better then my mind was letting me think, and we were now waiting in the lobby for the two members of the guard who were to accompany us. It had surprised me when Alex had told them that they were to have an all animal diet when they were away, I thought that they would just keep their human diet but I'm grateful she made them change… for now at least.

I looked to the direction I heard footsteps and I saw Heidi and Demetri walk towards us. "Okay hurry we must catch the quickest flight to Seattle."

With that we were off into the rising morning sun, heading towards the nearest airport. When we got their the only flight left at 10 am. It was lucky for us that there was 6 tickets since the plane was scheduled to leave, in more or lest 20 minutes. Heidi, and Rose dazzled our way onto the plane though. Alex didn't help though, she said she didn't want any guys attention. I can tell you it will be hard for her not to get any attention though, she is just as beautiful as Rose, if not more so, no offense to my daughter. They said I could help them out since I was beautiful, their words not mine, but I kindly refused and watched them work their magic.

Rose leant over the counter exposing more of her cleavage than I liked her showing and batted her eyes, giving the middle aged man a pouty face when he told her getting plane tickets for a plane departing that soon was impossible.

"But sir, me and my family here has just found out about our dear aunts _death_! We only need to get there in time for her funeral!" Then she turned and fake sobbed into Heidi's arms.

"Oh please sir, my baby sister here only just left our aunts side a month ago. They were soo close! She needs this closer." Heidi played right along with Rose, patting her head and burying her face in Rose's hair.

I decided it might be fun to play along so I turned into Carlisle's shoulder and started fake sobbing too. "Carlisle- say it- was my- sister- who passed." I whispered to him in between sobs.

"My wife here just lost her sister, we were in the middle of a family vacation. Have mercy, we need to get back to the rest of our family and comfort them." Maybe Heidi would get along with the rest of our family too. I must admit, they were a good team, Heidi and Rose, and _this_ was a heck of a lot of fun.

"I-I'm so sorry miss. I-I d-didn't kn-now! Here are your plane tickets." He paused looking around. "ROGER! GET OVER HERE."

A burly man, not nearly as muscular as Emmett, walked over. "What do you need Herald?"

"Bring this group to the flight leaving for Seattle." Roger was probably about to protest because Herald suddenly got angry. "Do as I say! It is quite important they get on that flight!"

Roger nodded and turned to us. "Uhh.. Follow me?"

We walked behind him all of us silently laughing at what we just accomplished. Once we got on the plane the announcer voice came on telling us to fasten our seatbelts, we did as it said and soon we were taking off. I was lucky enough to be able to sit next to Carlisle, while Rose, Alex, and Heidi were sitting next to each other and poor Demetri was sitting alone.

The three girls were giggling about something, even though none of them seemed to be focused on what they were talking about.

I was holding Carlisle's hand as I thought about when I first saw Alex. As she opened the door I gasped at the magnificent dress she was wearing, absolutely astonishing. But what surprised me more was what she actually looked like. She had long beautiful blonde hair that looked like Rose's, and her face, as if it were possible looked like a mix between Rosalie, and B-bella. I had a hard time even thinking of my poor baby. I hope her death wasn't too painful, she didn't deserve to have to suffer.

It must have taken me a while to think about all this because soon enough the plane was landing in the Seattle airport. I held my breath as I exited the plane and looked around for my three other children. Once I saw them, more specifically Alice, I could tell something had happened.

I rushed over to them at a speed that was humanly acceptable and I quickly whispered, "What happened?"

"How'd you…?" Emmett's eyebrows knitted together as he began his question.

"Mother's intuition sweetheart. Now please answer the question."

"First maybe we should take this outside?" My husband suggested gesturing to all the human ears. Everyone nodded and followed Emmett outside.

Alice took a deep breath. When she was about to speak, Jasper stepped out from by her side so we could all see him. "Laurent came by." I heard quite a few collective gasps when he said this. "Oh that's not all." He informed. "He came to hear about… well you know," I saw Alex clutch at her heart. Jasper shot her a questioning glance.

"Sorry, I'm an empath, and all those emotions… hurt."

He nodded showing his understanding and continued. "After he found out she… died, he called Victoria… She's the one setting up that army, she's trying to get back at Edward," I saw Alex wince…? "for killing her mate. She was going to kill mate for mate but… since she…" He shook his head. "Anyways, the wolves destroyed him, and agreed to help us fight, but I see we weren't the only ones to recruit. Would someone kindly introduce us all."

I smiled at his kindness and I pointed to each person as I spoke their name. "This is Heidi, Demetri, and…" _what should I call you? Alex or Alexandria?_

She spoke out loud for herself. "Alexandria, but please call me Alex."

"Nice to meet y'all." Jasper grinned, sort of lifelessly at her. All my family was the same since… all of them dull versions of themselves. "I'm Jasper, this lovely lady here is Alice, and this is Emmett." Emmett nodded, not even smiling and I saw Alex frown.

"Em why aren't you smiling… at all?" Emmett's head shot up when he heard her direct her question to him.

"Why'd you call me Em?" I knew it bugged him because Bella once called him that.

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry if that offended you…"

"No, no it's fine. And I… didn't smile because there wasn't a reason to. Hasn't been in a while." He muttered to last part so low I doubt anyone was suppose to hear, yet we all did and Rosalie ran over to him. "I'm so sorry Rosey I didn't mean that against you!"

"Shhh.. Em I know you didn't it's okay." Rose reassured her whimpering husband. She looked at Alex and Alex quickly looked away.

What was up with her? I shook it off deciding I'd ask her about it later. Alice looked really upset so I rushed over to her and joined the hug that was between her and Jasper. Suddenly she got stiff as a bored and her eyes glazed over. I looked over to see Alex looking the same as Alice. Was she psychic too? She vaguely nodded her head in my direction The vision didn't last long an when Alex came out of it she looked at Alice.

"Why did we just disappear Ali? We were sitting in your house, I mean what I think was your house anyways… and then we just disappeared…?" She sounded thoroughly confused, as confused as I felt.

"How did you…? OH MY GOSH are you psychic?" Alice was very exited but as usual the emotion didn't cover everything up, her eyes were still as dead as they were when she found out about Bells. Alex slowly nodded and Alice ran up to her and embraced her in a hug. "Is that the only gift you have?' Alex let out a cold hard laugh and shook her head no. Alice's eyes bulged out of her head and she said, in a surprisingly excited voice, "what are your others?"

Alex looked really embarrassed as she spoke… "Well…"

Before she could continue Demetri laughed and said the first thing he's said since back at the castle. "She has the power of any vamp she comes in contact with." Before I could be too shocked by that I realized that Demetri was like Emmett, or at least how he used to be…

Heidi shook her head at Demetri and said, "Dem, it's obviously not the ones she comes in contact with because she hasn't met a mind reading vamp." I looked around and noticed Carlisle, Rose and I were the only ones surprised that she could read our thoughts, well other than Demetri and Heidi of course.

"Fascinating…" Carlisle whispered under his breath.

Alice looked around and frowned, I immediately got worried and looked around to see what was the matter, my observations came out empty however and I looked at her. "What's the matter sweetie?"

"You guys look kind of ridiculous in all that fancy attire. But Alex you look _really_ pretty in that dress, but it would probably look better if you had brown hair, no offense of course."

She smiled. "None taken."

Alice smiled a very small smile and continued talking. "We are in Seattle and we aren't going to be getting a call or visit from the wolves until we get home so-"

Carlisle was the one to cut her off. "What do you mean Alice?"

"Oh right. I noticed that the wolves are sort of… a blind spot.. I can't _see_ them.." Alex gasped.

"That's why we disappeared!" Alice nodded and was about to speak when Alex cut her off. "Wait… wolves?"

"Shape shifters whatever. The Quileute tribe have some men who can transform into… HUGE wolves."

"Oh…" was all Alex said in response.

"Yeah, anyways I noticed that you don't have any bags Alex and Heidi and Demetri you guys have tiny bags so we need to go shopping and get you guys clothes." Alex groan and Heidi's eyes lit up, before she started jumping up and down, wow she was like another Alice…

Suddenly her face fell. "We can't go, we don't have any money…"

Alice rolled her eyes. "We can handle getting you guys a few outfits." Heidi squealed again and we were off for the shopping center.

**Bella/Alex's Point of View**

When I went shopping with Alice while I was still human I thought she was bad, but now, with Rose and Heidi with her it was a complete terror. And it had only been an hour. Heidi got three or four outfits, but all three of them made me try on basically every article of clothing in the entire mall. Well that's an exaggeration because we had only been to 3 stores so far. Em, Jazz and Carlisle were all carrying the bags, and if they were human that definitely would not be possible.

I was absolutely shocked when I got here and saw everyone so torn apart. It had been a while since I had 'died' and they never really cared about me, if what Ed-_ he_ said was true. But seeing their faces, and hearing their thoughts when I saw them, I _knew _that Rose was the one telling the truth. I thought about exactly what each person was thinking when I got there as I changed into yet another outfit.

_I hope Bells is getting treated nice wherever she is. If she was here I would probably be picking on her as she saw those two Volturi chicks and Rosey and she blushed because she didn't think she was as pretty. I would say 'awwh Bellsy wellsy is a tomato!' and she would probably tell me to shut up and I would say 'make me' and then Rose would slap the back of my head like she always does when I'm rude. _-Emmett

Alice had make up running down her face from crying and she was wearing something that would be considered _very_ dressed down for made eye contact with me as we made our way in her direction._ I can tell that me and Alex are going to get along but why _why_ do I feel like running up to her and hugging her? I don't know her and the only other person I didn't really know that I went up and hugged anyways was B-bella. Oh no! what if she dies just like Bella! What about the wolves? Will they be able to stop the newborns before they kill us all? Not that we can't defend ourselves but I can't let anyone else die! I shouldn't have let Edward leave…"_ -Alice

_My poor baby, she has to suffer because I'm too weak and attacked Bella. I never_ ever_ would have attacked her on purpose… it's just everyone was so thirsty because of her cut I couldn't stop… now she's d-de-ad and it's entirely my fault. Now my angle has to suffer, she cries everyday because of me…. Oh Bella. Please come back…_- Jasper

To say I was shocked was quite the understatement. Jasper was practically begging me to come back from the 'dead' and everyone was thinking of me at that random time. Why?

I stepped out of the changing stall after I had tried on every outfit the terrible trio threw in and was bombarded by a huge pile of clothes thrown in my face. I groaned. "Alice why do I have to try on way more clothes then everyone else?"

"Oh stop complaining Bella and go in there and change." We all froze and Alice had a look of pure shock on her face. Did she know? I put that thought in Rose's head and she shook her head. _No you are just acting like yourself and how you two used to shop together._ Oh right.

Suddenly Alice's face contorted in pain and she ran from the store. I immediately burst after her, instinct I would say. Whenever you see your best friend upset you just want to comfort her.

I heard four pairs of feet following me and the last thing I heard before exiting the mall at a full on sprint (well as fast as humans could go anyways) was Rose's thoughts yelling at me._ TELL HER! _

**Victoria's Point of View**

"Are they ready Riley baby? I want to get this show on the road, ya know… soon. After I destroy this family we can be together…. Forever."

Riley grinned his little boy grin at me and whispered in my ear. "They will be ready by Thursday. Today is Saturday so can you wait 5 days Honey?"

I smirked at him. This plan will work if it's the last thing I do. "Perfect baby. Just perfect."

**AN right well I hope that was a good chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoyed! Please Please Please I know I don't deserve your reviews but PLEASE REVIEW! Love y'all!**


End file.
